Motherly Love
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: The Titans finds an infant, out of all the Titans the infant chooses to bond with Raven. What happens when no one will claim the child? Why would the child not accept food the Titans are giving him? rob/rae/slade
1. Chapter 1

ok, this is the other new teen tians story i was talking about, an if anyone would like to tell me where is doesn`t make much sence, tell me please, and enjoy

Chapter 1

Cyborg looked down on the sofa that his 'little sister' fell asleep on that night. He had the biggest grin possible on his face when he saw an infant, barley a year old, also asleep, on the girls' stomach.

The Titans were called out to the cliffs and the edge of Jump City. Dr. Light thought that would have been the perfect spot to get enough sunlight for his solar panel. He thought wrong, again, he chose a spot that they could see from their living room window.

It was movie night marathon and it was now 3 in the morning. And everyone, but Beast Boy – who was used to all-nighters – was tired and really wanted to go to bed.

When the fight had started, it was going pretty good, `till Dr. Light decided on throwing Raven off the cliff into the ocean.

Raven was now wide awake when she surfaced from the salty water. 'Oh, now you're going to get it' she thought. She was just about to go and give Dr. Light a piece of her mind when she spotted something, which something was, a basket. There was something in her told her to go over to the basket, so the only thing she could do was to obey her body. When she got over to the basket, her mind snapped when she saw an infant's body wrapped in a blanket. Instantly she pulled the basket to herself and wrapped her arms around it then levated up to her friends.

Robin was worried 'cause Raven hadn't come up yet, but at the same time Dr. Light had gotten away. When he spotted Raven the first thing that came to his mind was that she was carrying a basket.

"Friend Raven, what is it that you are carrying?" asked an overly happy alien.

"Its... um... a..." she started. By this time Starfire was in front of Raven towering over her by a foot.

"Oh! It's a baby!" said Starfire.

"What!" The boys freaked.

They all rushed over to Raven as she sets down the basket on the ground. By the time the boys got over to her that when the infant decided it was time to wake up. And considering the five strangers gathered around it was very quite... that was 'till Starfire picked it up. Then is started screaming, crying, and calling for its 'mama'. Starfire, knowing 'mamas' can only be female shoved the infant to Raven, instantly shutting up once in Ravens arms.

"Um, am I seeing this correctly?" asked Beast Boy who was scratching his head in confusement.

Cyborg, questioning his own answer, "Yep."

Cyborg silently called over the rest of the team who was eating their dinner. When the three made it to the couch, Beast Boy burst laughing, but at the same time stayed as quite as possible. Cyborg had no idea what he what he was laughing at, the fact that Raven is sleeping with the child or the fact that the child was using Raven's right breast as a pillow.

"Is it just I or has Friend Raven's garblaff grown?"

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg just stared at Starfire.

"Garblaff, the Tammerainan word for the English word breast."

They all give her the 'ooooooh' look.

Robin randomly said after a few minutes of a nice silence, "You're right." Imminently he had a hand contact the back of his head.

"And how do you know this?"

ok, so i really hoped you liked it, please oh, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

ok, heres chapter 2, and again, enjoy

CHAPTER 2

It was about 6 AM when Raven woke up, naturally she woke up at this time to get ready for the day. But something wasn`t right, why was she in the living room? And who is on her?

She looked down at the tiny body that was holding on to her leotards and sucking on his thumb. That's when she remember what had happened the day before – finding the infant in the ocean, talking to the police about him, ended up taking care of him `till he was claimed, ended up naming him Alex, repeatedly being called 'mama', the child not eating ANYTHING, the mayor sending over baby supplies sent over.

Not waking Alex up, Raven got up and went to put the water on for tea with Alex sleeping on her hip. By this time she knew something was different about herself, thinking about the possibilities, she figured it was her breasts that was different, they were heavier.

Signing, she went to make her tea when she heard the kettle whistling.

"Good morning Raven." She heard Robin call

"Morning." She really wasn`t in the mood to make conversation but she knew Robin would keep buggin` her.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Good."

"That's good." Said Robin as he made himself some coffee. "So, Alex slept all night?"

"Yep. I`m wondering, do I look different?" she asked, instantly when she looked up she got a nodding red-faced Robin.

"Star pointed it out last night when you were sleeping."

"Oh,"

About 4 hours later the rest of the team was in the kitchen eating and trying to get Alex to eat something.

"There is something strange about this kid."

"Dude, you think." Beast Boy said to Cyborg, "He won't eat anything, don`t kids eat when they`re hungry?"

"Of course, or they`ll get all grumpy." Cyborg stated.

By this time Alex was tired of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire trying to get him to eat. He was sitting on the counter for any mess he makes would be easy to clean up, the bad part of this was that a curtain dark bird was sitting at the other end of the counter. "Mama mama." Raven looked up to see Alex crawling towards her.

"Alex, you still not eating?" she asked. She then noticed the mess all over the infant from the food that he rejected. Sighing she picks him up and places him on her hip. And without another word, she retreats to her room.

The four other residents' just stared at the women and infant leave the room in shock.

In Ravens` room, Raven and Alex were in the bathroom getting ready for a bath. Turning the tap on, Raven first undressed Alex then herself, then turned off the water. Checking the temperature, and then placing herself and the boy in the tub.

By the time the bath was over it was 11 o`clock. She got out, wrapped a purple towel around herself, pulled Alex out and wrapped another around his shoulders. Raven changed him into his diaper. She turned around to her get his shirt, but the sound of her door opening made her freeze. She turns to find Alex gone. Holding her towel together she ran out into the hallway and followed the sound of laughter.

Beast Boy was the first to hear laughing. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" They ask.

"Laughter."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, now, here's what he was talking about. All four Titans walked out into the hallway to see Alex laughter his head off, running and being chased by Raven who was only wearing a towel. Starfire, being an alien, didn`t understand why Raven was in just a towel. The boys were just flabbergasted.

"Friend Raven! Why are you in just a towel? Is it a planet earth tradition to walk around in the nude when a child is present in the tower?"

At the mention of this, all three boys were drooling.

"No Star, Alex just left before I got dressed." With said, Raven picked up the boy and heads back to her room, Starfire was left trying to get the male titans unhippnatized.

Back in Raven`s room Raven had gotten Alex dressed and was now changing into cloths herself. After putting on her panties and bra she then put on a violet t-shirt (lighter than her hair and eyes) and then hip-rider black pants that had a violet stripe down the outside of the thighs, and the bottom pooled out.

Getting on the bed she rested against the wall and pulls Alex into her lap. "Why wont you eat?" She asked the boy, taking a good look at him, she looked to see his black hair, but when it shines it looks navy blue, almost lavender, and almost inhuman icy-blue eyes.

"Mama." Alex answered bring his hand to her breast and pulled at the cloth. That's when she remembered something about female demons: when bonded to a motherless child, they become the new mother.

Not believing what she was about to do, Raven locked her door, turned on a lamp then closed her curtains. Next she pulled off her shirt and undid her bra. When she took off her bra she then guided the baby to her right breast and let him feed. She gasped when felt him latch onto her nipple and started sucking. Raven never knew this felt so good pleasant, leaning her head back she goes off into a bliss, just letting the baby drink her milk. That was ended by a :

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What do you want Robin?"

"We`re going off the fight Cinderblock, we`ll be back later." He answered her.

"Um, ok, see you later." And with that he left, leaving Raven and Alex alone.

After who knows how long, Alex was finally done feeding, apparently he was very hungry. Raven cleaned herself and Alex up then she got re-dressed then walked down to the living-room.

When there she makes herself a cup of tea, while waiting for the water to boil again, she grabs some pillows for her to lean on and makes sure her book was nearby. After making her tea, Raven goes over to the pillows and lays down, pulls her legs up and has Alex drifting back to sleep. Once she grabbed her book she started reading.

It didn`t take long for her to get interrupted. The TV screen was blinking, show it was just someone wanting a video chat. Raven, being on of the three that are aloud to use the main computer, pressed a button on one of the controllers and put down her book.

"Raven here."

"Raven!" She looks up to see Bumble Bee looking very stressed.

"Please don't yell, I'm right here."

"Right, um, where is Robin?"

"Fighting Cinderblock, why?"

"We were fighting Control Freak, and he used his remote on the twins again. So now they're speaking English, but he fled after that and we can't locate him. So we were thinking he went th- is that a baby?" The four boys on Titans East appear.

"Took you a while to notice, and we haven't seen Control Freak for a while, let me check." Raven said as she put an arm around Alex as she got up. Then places him on the couch to sleep. She goes over to the computer to search the city for the couch potato. After a few minutes she spoke. "Nothing yet, we'll contact you when we find him."

"Hurry please!" Mas y Menos said in union.

"Raven, why do you have a baby?" Asked Aqualad.

"Because he has no where else to go."

"Is he yours?" Asked Speedy.

"Speedy, Alex is around a year old, if he was mine, you would have known a long time ago, we just found him yesterday."

"Oh."

"Well Raven, if he is not yours, why are you home from a mission and not Starfire ir someone else?" Asked bumble Bee.

"Are you saying that I can't be loved by kids?" They sll shake their heads. "Well Alex decided to bond with me, and we are to take care of him-"

"-and he won't eat a thing."

Raven turned to see the team back. "What happened?"

"We kicked some stone ass!" Trumpeted Cyborg.

"Can you talk a little louder, I don't think Alex heard you."

"Sorry. So what reason does my bee call on such a fine day." He asked while Beast Boy and Starfire went to the kitchen to make their strange food. Robin walks over to Raven, they both (and Titans East) ignored Cy and Bees conversation.

"So, how was your time alone with Alex?" He asked as they both go to sit on the couch.

"Relaxing, but I need to tell you something."

"Ok, then lets go." He said grabbing Ravens hand and pulled her up. Raven picked Alex up and placed him on her hip then followed Robin to her room. Robin was one of the only ones she aloud in her room, that being cause his room was down the hall and after a nightmare incident he was aloud in to calm her before she blew up the tower. In her room Raven sat down on her bed with the boy in her lap and Robin sitting in a chair beside her bed. "So Raven what is it that you have to tell me?"

"Alex had something to eat." Shocked, Robin nodded. "You see, there is this thing about demons, female demons, they are able to take care of the young by them self, males can't, if their mate dies before their young can't take care of them self they have to find a new mate. Demon children can last up to two weeks without food before they start to starve, giving the father two weeks to find a new mate to bond with his children. Male demons job is to protect his mate, young, and territory that's it."

"There is something more isn't there."

"Yes, when Alex was separated from his parents, he was still nursing, so probably doesn't want to eat food cause he never had it before. But Alex and I bonded, and as a demon, that makes me his new mother."

"So, your saying you have to feed him?" Robin looks at his friend as she nods. "Ok, as long as he gets something he likes." Getting a death glare from Raven he continues. "And I want to do a test, I've been wanting to do this earlier, but after what you said, I got an idea... by the way, nice outfit."

Robin leads Raven – who was holding Alex – to the infirmary. Raven sat on the bed and let him take a blood test.

"I hope this works." She asked then looks at him weirdly as she sees him take his own blood. "What are you doing?"

"I need to know the difference between our blood to know if Alex's blood is different, him not eating yesterday is not normal for humans."

"Oh, I didn't know that, when I was little I only got food once a day, and that wasn't from my mother. She probably didn't want me to get too attached." Raven said as Robin worked. "Alex probably bonded with me 'cause even though I haven't had a child, I can still feed him. The more I feed him the stronger our bond gets... don't worry the bond I still have with you wont go away go away." She could tell that her leader was relieve by that.

"Yo, Rob, Rae, watcha doin' in here?" Asked Cyborg as he walks into the room.

"Talking and," Raven points to Robin, "Testing." She was a little tired not at all knowing why, naturally she could stay up for a few days straight. Raven pulled Alex off her lap to lay on the bed, when she laid down she fell asleep once she hit the pillow.

When Robin and Cyborg heard slight snoring they turned to see Raven fast asleep on one of the hospital beds. 'It's probably the bond' Robin thought.

i hoped you enjoyed it, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

enjoy!

Chapter 3

Raven woke up to movement on her. She wasn't quite sure who or what it was, just that the pressure was on her chest and stomach, she let out a groan. When the weight disappeared she opened her eyes to see Robin looking down at her with Alex in his arm.

"Why does he look so much like you?" She asked him,

"What do you mean?"

"Black hair and icy-blue eyes."

"Not sure, maybe his blood test would help." Raven got up and stand in front of him.

"Mama." Alex stretched his arms at Raven, telling the two teens that he wants to be with his new mother. Raven took him from Robin and gestured for him to show the tests.

"Ok, um, I found out that human blood is brighter than demons blood, but you can't quite tell easy by looking at it, I was looking at is side-by-side plus I have really good vision. Then I looked at mine and his, big difference. When I looked at yours and his, only a slight difference, like it was just a tad darker."

"So, he is also a half demon?"

"Yes, but probably his mother was a demon."

"That makes sense, unless she had a mate, she probably came to earth and raped some guy while she was in heat. That's like the worst weeks EVER" robin eyed her awkwardly. "What, I make sure I keep track of what I do and where I am."

"Oooookay."

"So either his mother died, or left him after a year."

"I would go with died, and no one wanted him."

"Figures, and both of us being half demons Alex decided to bond with me." Raven said as her stomach growled. "I better get something to eat."

Over the speaker they heard Cyborg said. "Robin, Raven, steak is ready!"

Raven pulls Robin down the hall and into the kitchen at the mention of steak_. _"I forgot, you _love_ steak." Said Robin as he's being dragged down the hall. When in the kitchen Raven set Alex down and sat at the table. In two seconds her dinner was gone and Robin had just put his on his plate.

"Mmm, thanks Cyborg, that was good." Raven said licking her lips.

"Raven, do I have to keep reminding you, I always make it good, nice and juicy." He said. "Yo, what makes you so... um... hyper, over steak.

Raven got up and placed her plate in the sink. "My demon half."

"Oh." The boys said in union. By this time Starfire and Beast boy had finally came into the kitchen.

"Dude, steak, seriously?"

"Yo grass stain, I didn't make you one, and if I did it would have been eaten."

"By who?"

"Who do you think?"

Beast boy looks over to Raven and finds that she doesn't have a plate. "Dude! Aren't you hungry?"

"I just ate before you got out here." She said

Robin, who has only taken two bites from his steak asked the sorceress beside him. "What do demons eat?"

"Mostly meat, why? Alex can't have any."

"Just wondering... where do they get the meat?"

"All over, some come to earth and... well... kill people and eat them." She looked at her friends, for no particular reason. "Do you guys remember the girl that went missing right before we met?"

They nod.

"Dude, didn't someone find her remains at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Yeah, and we only found her cause someone said that she could have fell off the cliff." Said Cyborg.

Robin remembered something from that event. "When they found her it had only been two weeks since she disappeared and yet she was only bones."

"Friend Robin is correct, and I am thinking I remember teeth scrapings on the bones, just like glornox framish when it is eating."

"Raven, why did you bring this up?" Asked Robin. She didn't know how to voice her answer so, she opened her mouth to show eight sharp fangs.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin knew what she meant, Beast Boy was still thinking, they could see the smoke from the starting fire.

"I-I, ah, kinda lost control and I was really hungry." She said defending herself.

"Oh, so you killed the girl?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Garfield, I ate her." With said she stood up, picked Alex up and left.

"Why is she so attached to Alex?"

"I did a blood test and found out that Alex is also a half demon, and it's a demon thing that they're so close." Robin answered.

In Ravens room it was very quiet, that's till Raven walked in and sat down on the bed. "Mama Mama Mammay." Alex babbled.

"Try Mommy sweetie." She said taking off her shirt.

"Mommommy... Mommy, Mommy!" Alex giggled he stood up on the bed.

Raven pulled him into her lap and tickled him. "Come on, its getting late." She took off her bra and Alex grasped her left nipple in his mouth and started to suck, bringing warm fluid into his mouth. It didn't take long for his dinner to be rudely interrupted by knocking on the door. "What do you want Robin?"

"I would like to talk."

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment Robin."

"I need to talk to you right now Raven, I know what your doing and I wont look."

"You promise?"

"Promise." It didn't take long for the door to open and for Robin to step in. Raven watched him grab a chair and sit next to her bed. "Ok Raven, why didn't you tell us before?"

"About Natasha?" He nods. "I didn't want to scare you away, it technically wasn't me that ate her, but still, I didn't want to loose the first friends I have ever had and then scare them away with something I had no control over."

"Raven as long as it is not under your control I won't blame anything on you."

"Really?"

"Really." He said. Then he got up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "He does look a lot like me."

"Told ya." Raven said as she reaches up and pulls off his mask. "I'm still not sure who I like better, Robin or Richard." She fells him climb onto the bed and sits behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her back is resting on his chest. Then he puts his head on her shoulder, looking down at the still feeding infant. "I thought you promised no peeking."

"That was Robin who promised that, this is Richard." He said placing a kiss on her neck. From the kiss and the sucking it was too much, she let out a pleasureful moan. Liking the reaction he got he kissed her again, getting another moan.

"Richard... do you think we should hide this any longer?"

"I'm not sure, it's been three months." He said taking a closer look at the other raven-haired person in the room. "And now we haven't even told them that your nursing Alex, what else are we going to have to keep from them?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to talk to all at once, but I think I should tell Cyborg first, 'cause, you know, big brother." She said turning to face her secret boyfriend.

"And that is kinda the reason I kinda want to keep it the secret."

She smiled. "What do you think Star's reaction about us be?"

"Heart attack? Denial? Revenge? Pretend to be happy?" He said. "Maybe something like when I told her I was going on a date with Kitten."

"Stupid Kitten."

"Remember who you have in your arms Rae, you don't want him to learn those words." He said kissing one of her many sensitive spots.

Alex was done his meal and stood up on to the bed facing his Mommy. "Mommy." He said then stared at Richard, as if he was confused of what to call him.

"You done sweetie?" Said Raven in a voice only Richard/Robin and now Alex have heard. She whipped off the milk that had gather in the corner of his mouth.

"Mommy, Mommy." He giggled as he wraps his arms around her neck.

"Is that all you can say?" Joked Richard

Raven panics when she hears knocking on the door.

"Yo Rea, I need to talk to ya."

"Oh, give me a sec." She answered, as quickly as she could, Raven got up, handed Alex over to Richard, puts her bra back on and slides her shirt on, then goes to her door. "Hey, Cy, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I've been putting things together."

"Ok, what things?"

"When I was talking to Bee, she mentioned that the reason Alex isn't eating anything is 'cause he could have been nursing." She nods. "And when Rob said that Alex was also a half demon and that you two were close cause its some demon thing." She nods again. "So I searched some stuff and you probably know what I found, right?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell the other two yet, please. The bond is still growing and because of it I'm going to be changing a bit, I don't know how, but please don't tell." She pleads, making her eye big and a little watery.

"Since when could you do that?"

"Uh..."

"Never mind, ok I won't tell, and I'm guessing Rob knows, ok, good luck, and Raven, you're still my baby sister, even with this."

Raven smiles, a big, loving smile as Cyborg walks away. She turns to walk into her room to see Richard and Alex playing a game. A game that had to do with Alex hiding under the covers and showing himself as Richard says 'Oh! There he is!'

"You look like your having fun." She says yawning in response she got a yawn from Alex. She looks at Richard and noticed something. "When did you change into those?" She asked looking at the pyjama pants that he was now wearing.

"When you were talking to Cyborg, let me guess, he knows?"

"Yep, and I told him not to tell Star or BB." She told him changing into a tank top –no bra- and pyjama pants, then grabbed Alex a pair of his PJ's. Setting them on the bed she turns to the bathroom connected to her room. "Oh, and can you change him please." Then closed the door.

Richard knew what she meant, he got up and grabbed all the supplies he needed to change his clones diaper and went back to the bed.

When the bathroom door opened Richard had just put the shirt on. "That was quick." She stated grabbing the dirty diaper and throwing it in the bathroom garbage. When she looked over at the clock she noticed it was 10:05 pm. "I think I'm going to bed." She stated.

"Ok, night." Said Richard getting up, before he could take a step Raven was in front of him.

"I didn't say you can leave." He gave her a smile and laid down, almost instantly Raven climbed in beside him and pulled Alex up so he was on top of Richard but still close to his mother.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yep." She said. Raven moved her head to give him a kiss on the lips then laid her head on his shoulder. "Good night." She whispers, smiling 'cause Alex was already sleeping, then, using her powers, she turns off the lamp that had been on. I didn't take long before they were fast asleep.

Beast boy was bored...

He was in the living room getting his ass kicked repeatedly by Cyborg at video games. He was wondering where Robin was, he at least beats him at video games every once in a while. After losing again he decided to take a break and track his leader down. Turning in to a blood hound he runs down the hall following Robin's sent. He followed his sent all the way to Raven's room, as he listened he couldn't hear a thing, confused, he changed into a flea and went in. In the room he changed into a cat and looked around, what he saw shocked him, on the round bed was the still bodies of Robin, Raven and Alex. Beast boy couldn't believe his eyes, there on the bed was Robin without his mask on, only wearing pants, beside him was Raven cuddled up to his side with her head on his shoulder, and Alex asleep on top of Robins stomach with one of Robins arms over his body and Robins other arm around ravens waist.

'What the hell, when did they get together? Why the hell did he not tell me? Come on dude, I thought I was your best friends'

Kind of upset about what he had just found out, Beast Boy leaves the room and walks over to Terra's old room.

Looking over the Titans Towers' security camera, the man behind the orange and black mask smiled. He was finished looking at the camera in Terras' room, the only reason he was looking in it was cause of the changeling.

Slade was now looking in Ravens' room.

Todays' reason for spying was to find away to bring down the Titans, it's not like he does this for fun...

The mans eye lit up when he found a little boy sleeping on Robins chest. Curious, he goes back to what he had recorded in the dark birds room. His eye widened to extreme measures when he saw a topless demon with the boy in her lap, feeding. The only thing running through his head was 'What the hell? I don't remember her being pregnant.' Having enough of that, he changes to the living room to find Cyborg and Starfire.

_Star, what do you think are the chances that we happen to find Alex?_

_I am not sure friend Cyborg, but I am taking a guess that it is quite small._

_Exactly, and that Alex is also an half demon as well, no doubt there was going to be a bond._

_I would agree that friend Raven would be a wonderful mother for baby Alex._

_The kid already claimed her as his new mother._

_I think it is quite, how would you say it?_

_Weird?_

_No, cute!_

"So they found the kid... it's still weird, but I have a plan..." Said the genius as he takes off his mask to sip his tea.

ok, i hope that last part was funny, my friends and sister did. review please!


	4. Chapter 4

IsabellaRoth – no Alex is not the future child, but in this chapter it tells more about his past at some point, and also there is a twist for you people, but i had it before you sagested it, its all part of my plan...

Red X () – how is it weird? I kinda has to do with the story, and its what i decided that demons eat, if i was a demon i would love to eat people, especially people i don't like... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Smiles evily () – i know, its soo adorable, i just had to have raven as a mommy!

Ok people, read on, and enjoy!

Chapter 4

The next morning Robin woke up to find someone moving in his arm. He opened his eyes to find Raven awake.

"You're up early." She whispered.

"Well Rae, you wake me up." He said then looks over at the clock. "Do you always get up at 5:30?"

"Sorry that I woke you up, but you had a very tight grip on me." She said motioning to the hand on her waist.

"Sorry about that." Richard said loosening his grip.

As Raven gets up, Richard pulls her back down and crashed their lips together. "Richard, I need to take a shower before Alex wakes up." She said after pulling away from their kiss. "Which means you have to stay right... here... with a baby... that could be mistaken as your son." She whispered in his ear.

He didn't know what she was getting at, but he knew one thing or maybe two, one, she was really turning him on, and two, she did not want 'her baby' woken up. So the only thing he could do was smile and stare at her ass as she walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes went by fast, at least until the last part. Richard had to go to the bathroom really bad but still couldn't move.

When Raven walked out of the bathroom she could sense distress coming off of Richard like stink on a warthog. Before walking to the bed, she went over to her dresser, pulled out a pair of underwear and a pair of jean short-shorts... Starfire MADE her get those. After putting those on, still with her towel on, she took Alex off of Richard. Seconds later Richard was in the bathroom, during that time Alex decided to wake up.

"Mommy!" he said surprisingly fully awake. She smiled down at the small half-demon and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She walked back over to her dresser and placed Alex on the floor next to her. Opening the drour, she takes off the towel, pulls out a black laced bra, and puts it on. Just when she opened a different drour to look for a shirt Raven hears the bathroom door open and thumping of small feet behind her but what shocked her was Alex's next word. "Daddy!"

Richard was shocked at the boys words. Watching Alex running towards him, he decided to pick him up just before he crashed into his 'Daddys' legs.

Richard did what came naturally, he grabbed the boy under his arms and lifted him high in the air over his head with a big smile on his face. When he noticed Raven walking over he lowered Alex to his side and held him there.

"Richard... do you think when we are done breakfast, we could go out into town today?" She asked standing an inch in front of him

"Alone?"

"With Alex."

"Fine with me." He said giving her a cocky smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, leaving a giggling baby. "Now, I'm going to make us some breakfast while you can give mine me his breakfast." Raven smiled at her boyfriend, giving him another kiss she takes Alex from his arms and walks over to her bed, Richard walked out of Ravens room and to his own for a shower before he started cooking.

Raven sat on her bed with her baby's' mouth hungrily sucking at the milk she was supplying. 'Wait, since when was he my baby?' She thought, 'What ever, I am his mother now, and he is calling Richard daddy now.' She inwardly laughed at the thought of the others hearing that. When Alex was done she cleaned up and put on a dark purple tank-top. She knew that if she was going out in public with Richard Grayson she couldn't be Raven. "Alex sweetie, look at me please." She didn't want to scare the boy, so using her powers she changed her appearance once Alex had looked at her. Her hair went from short lavender to long black, her eyes went from lavender to icy-blue, her gem disappeared, and her skin changed to a healthy tanned other than her natural pale grey skin.

"Mommy!"

She was surprised that he didn't freak out, but she had to remember that he was half-demon too. Before going to the living room, she changed Alex's diaper, and changed him into jeans with an elastic waist band and a white and blue striped with a three button down t-shirt.

Nearing the kitchen she could smell the strong sent of bacon, hash browns and French toast. "that smells so good!" She said walking into the room.

"And it will taste even better." He said putting the last of the bacon on his plate. He set the plates at the table and sat beside Raven, who had Alex sitting on her lap. Today he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had a silver raven on it with its claws extended on Richards stomach, wings spread across his chest and its head pulled back facing forward.

"Your right honey, this is delicious!" Raven exclaimed after taking a bite from the French toast. As if her demon side too over, she picked up a long piece of bacon with her fingers, threw back her head and plopped it in her mouth. Richard and Alex burst out laughing at the sight. She did this with the hash browns and the rest of her bacon... and maybe one or two pieces from Richard.

When they were done Richard wrote a note, it was 7 am, and went to Rachel's room to find her packing a backpack with diapers, extra pair of cloths and a few other things.

"You done Rachel?" He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just about, can you take Alex to the door, I forgot the cell phone." She said zipping up the bag.

It didn't take long till they were out of the tower and walking – Alex was in a stroller – down Deli st. On their way to the park. When they got to the park, they saw that there wasn't many people there. Who knew where the boy got his energy but he first went on the swigs.

A few hours later at the tower Beast boy was just walking into the kitchen after a good long nights sleep. But when he walked in he noticed that it was only Cyborg in the room, 'something is missing.' He looked around then stared at his metal friend. "Um, Cyborg, where are Robin and Raven, they're usually up. Are they still sleeping?"

"No, they left a note saying that they're going to be in town today with Alex ." the half robot answered the changeling.

"Oh. Did you know that those two are together?"

"Yah man, I knew for a while, told her the other night."

"Why didn't they tell me? I mean, c'mon, they should tell their friends that they are dating!"

"Who are doing the dating?" asked Starfire as she walks into the kitchen.

"Robin and Raven-" started Cyborg.

"WHAT! Why would Robin like friend Raven that way? Does he not know that I show the affections towards him!" Starfire, obviously jealous that her female friend has the affection also towards their fearless leader. "Where is friend Robin, I would like to speak with him now."

"Sorry Star, but her, Rae, and Alex went out for the day, you're going to have to wait till they come back." Stated Cyborg.

Starfire was furious, she turned to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of mustard and walked back to her room.

By lunchtime Rachel was sitting under a tree as far from people as she could. She was waiting for Richard to come back, he was to do two things, take 100 dollars so no one would know he was a titan and get lunch. She had placed the blanket that she had put in the backpack laid out on the grass, changed Alex and he was now in her lap playing with her hair. At the constant tugging at her shirt she could tell that he was getting hungry and for the purpose of being away from people, she pulled down the right straps of her shirt and bra, pulling it down to expose her right breast to the warm air. Almost instantly she pulled the half demon baby to her for feeding. Doing so she smiles, a real loving smile. Just in time, Richard came back with two pizzas, chicken wings and two cokes.

"Took ya long enough." She told him when he held out her food. Grabbing it she then puts it on the blanket.

"Sorry dear, but I had about twenty drooling girls surrounding me." He said taking a bite out of his pizza. Rachel frowned before taking a bite out of her meat lovers pizza. "Don't worry Rae, you're the only girl that had ever belonged in my heart. I'm guessing that he got impatient and started eating before I got here."

"How'd you know?" She joked.

"Rae, if he was our son, where do you think he would get that?"

"Both of us Richard, but it is kinda scary how much he's like us." She told him. Richard only nodded. The rest of their lunch was filled with silence, that was till: "What would happen if our enemies uses Alex against us, too weaken me."

"Then our enemies would have weaken the strongest Teen Titan. But then I'll save both of you no matter what."

"You are so kind, but what about Starfire, she always told me that she 'had thee affections of loving' towards you." She said a tad bit jealous.

"Rae, Star is just my friend, the only reason I had spent so much time with her was because I was helping her to be more human, that's it. I don't like her the way I love you." He said quite pleased with himself.

"Ok, but still she'll freak."

"Rachel, she is an alien that has trouble speaking and understanding Earth languages, I was only helping her. You've been on Earth longer and understand it." He explained.

"I came to earth when I was eight Richard." She said softly. "Star, she came to earth when she crash landed, bringing us together, she got friends when she came. When I came, I was... um, I was a street rat, stealing food to live, waiting for my sixteenth birthday to come and destroy what pitiful life I had." She said softly cleaning herself and Alex off. She put him over sitting in front of Richard, then lays down on the blanket, on her back, in front of both of them. "My mother forced me out of Azarath when Trigon attacked looking for me, I didn't know how to do anything but to keep my powers under control, I didn't have any friends in Azarath, I spent most of the time behind a cage in the garden, Having the priestess come to me to help. I'm not like anyone that could be loved."

"Rachel," Richard said sternly, shocked at his tone, she looks into his icy-blue eyes. "No matter what you say I'm going to love you always, even if the Titans split, I'll stick beside you for always. Even if you get kidnapped and we don't see you for who knows how long, I'll still love you and I won't go to Starfire for comfort, I wont go to Beast Boy, I'll go to Cyborg cause he's your overly protective big brother." At the comment Rachel laughed, she was about to say something when a little girl about five yelled to her mom.

"Look Mommy, a baby!" She yelled happily.

"Yes sweetie, that is a baby." Said a women that had light brown hair, up in a ponytail, shades, and about 5.8. her daughter, same hair, green eyes, about 2.3 feet.

"Can I go say hi to him."

"If its ok with his Mommy and Daddy." The girls mom said.

It didn't take long till the five year old was at the edge of the blanket with her hands behind her back looking innocent. "Hi."

"Hello sweetie." Said Rachel.

Alex noticed the little girl and crawled over to her. Rachel, Richard and the girl's mother – who had been walking over – watched the two interact. The girl was sitting on the blanket in front of Alex playing a small game.

"Hello." The women said. "I'm Shannon and this is my daughter Kelly."

Richard nodded his greeting and responded, "I'm Richard, this is my girlfriend Rachel, and our son Alex." He said.

"Nice too meet you, you both look quite young to be parents, I'm surprised your parents haven't made you get marries." Shannon said.

"Well..." Rachel started, "My parents are both deceased, same with Richards parents."

"but my adopted father lives in a different state and is very busy, but we are planning on telling him soon." He said defending their asses.

"That's good, my husband is a marine and is going to be out at sea for another month." She said glancing over at her daughter.

"You must miss him a lot then." Shannon nods. "If I didn't see Richard for a month, I don't know what I'll do." Said Rachel. She looked over at Alex who was yawning. "You tired Alex?" The demon child looked over to his mommy and started crawling towards her.

"Mommy." He said before laying his head on her belly before yawning again.

"Looks like someone's tired." Said Shannon.

"He's not the only one." Yawned Rachel. Shannon and Richard laughed.

"Well, so you can get some rest, Kelly and I will leave you be and take her for ice cream-"

"ICECREAM!" Before Shannon could say another word Kelly was gone from the blanket.

Shannon said her goodbyes and before going after her daughter she turned to the couple, "Good luck, hopefully you make a beautiful family." And she was gone.

"Richard, after do you want to go get ice cream?" Rachel asks her boyfriends while falling asleep on his thigh with Alex curled at her belly sucking his thumb.

"That would be sweet." He replied.

Rachel and Alex had slept for two hours in the shade. She was starting to stir. She woke up only for a few minutes later to Richard beautiful smile and voice.

"Time for ice cream?" He asked, she only nods and slowly gets up, and waking Alex from his nap. She picked him up and Richard put the rest of their stuff away while Rae finished waking up. By the time they got to the ice cream parlour, Alex woke up.

"What can I get you today?"

"Two chocolate sundaes please."

"And anything for your son?"

"No thank you." Said Rachel bumping Alex a little higher on her hip. After getting heir ice cream they sat down at a table and handed Alex over to Richard. Feeling many eyes on her she whispered, "Do you know we're being watched?"

"Yep, I'm taking a guess that that is one of the reasons you handed Alex over." He said putting a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, Rachel nodded and did the same, this went on for... well, till they left.

In the Titans Tower a masked man walked down the hall undetected by his enemies. It was about five o'clock pm and he would hear the little family was just coming home from their outing, he was ready.

Robin walked into the living room with Alex hot on his tail. Raven was changing in back to purple hair, eyes, and stuff, not her cloths.

"Hey Rob, how did the day go?" Asked Cyborg.

"Pretty good, had a bunch of girls drooling over me." He said as Raven came up behind him. "Stayed in what you were wearing?"

"Not like I'm going anywhere." She replied. She noticed that Starfire was giving her death stares. Not quite sure yet why she ignores it.

"Mommy!" Alex giggled hugging her legs.

"My my, isn't this surprising, a small family in the tower." Said Slade as he steps threw the door. "How the world has changed." He said pointing a gun at Alex.

Everyone but Robin was surprised when Raven had stepped over the infant. But what shocked them was that Ravens appearance was changing, her hair was still long but white, she had four blood red eyes, red skin to match, one inch long, thick black claws, eight sharp fangs, and long tail that curled up so it didn't touch the ground. Threatening Slade, she growls, while leaning forward so that Alex is under her stomach and one hand was on the ground balancing her while the other was in the air ready to strick.

Slade still didn't lower his gun, he didn't do anything, just stood there smirking under his mask.

Raven wasn't in her state of mind, the only thing she knew was 'he is dangerous, threatening my son, must protect.'

"Slade, what are you doing here?" Robin hissed.

"How did you get through my security?" Cyborg whined.

"Really easy Cyborg, you should think about upgrading it... again." Slade said proudly. Before anyone could react, Slade had pulled the trigger on the gun.

The Titans held their breath, waiting for blood to splatter all over the room. But nothing came but a red bubble. Claw scrapings could be heard from inside the bubble, it was obvious that Raven was furious! The only thing heard in the tower was Ravens ear-splitting screech/roar. Yep, she was furious alright.

"now if you excuse me, I must take my prize and-" Slade didn't get to finish his sentence when he had to stop a sidekick to the head.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted.

Alex watched as his 'daddy' and friends attached the man in the mask. He could tell that his daddy didn't like this man. He could tell by that strength that went into the punches and kicks. He could also tell that his mommy was angry, by the way she looked and screeched at the man. He remembered when his birth mother had been protecting him a similar way before she died. Alex didn't want his new mommy to die, she loved him and cared for him, and as a bonus, he gets a daddy that loves him too.

Alex watched as the masked man pushes a button and the red bubble that he is in is full of electricity, shocking his mommy making her fall unconscious. "MOMMY!" He cries, hoping that his new mommy wasn't dead. He crawled to her face, not knowing that many sets of eyes were on him. Slade thought that this would be a good time to leave. Alex soon realized that everything was fading. Still crying he reached out to Robin and cried, "DADDY!"

Ok everyone, i love that you love this, now im going to stop it here, but the next few chapters are already written out, i just need to typ it, now i just have to finish chapter 6, still working on it though, and thank god that my typing is getting faster or i'll be screwed, ok review people, i love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok will someone plz tell me why i am having trouble with fanfiction please, i really wnat to read these storyes and it keeps say there is an error, same goes with my dsi and friends on his ps3. This is soo mean!

Enjoy!

Roomofangles – i know, i just had to have it happen, its all part of my twist...

Chapter 5

The team was shocked. Robin 'cause Slade had found some way to transport himself out of the tower right before their eye. Cyborg, Beast boy, and epically Starfire were shocked that the little raven-haired, icy-blue eyed boy had called their leader 'daddy.' Starfire was already upset that Robin and Raven were dating and now that the child that had claimed the demon as his mother was now calling her Robin daddy! She couldn't believe this! People had said that she and Robin were perfect together and now he's with pure evil, even though Raven was her best friend, at this moment Stafre HATES Raven. Period.

Beast boy 'cause, well, almost the same reason as Starfire, but he was thinking different things. _Why the hell is that kid calling Robin Daddy! He should be calling ME daddy, not that spiky haired bastard! Raven is suppose to be with ME! She is suppose to love ME! The kid is suppose to call ME daddy! Beast boy HATES Robin. Period_.

Cyborg 'cause of a totally different reason. His shock was a happy shock. _This is so sweet, a family in the tower! Well kinda, Raven did not give birth to Alex, she and Robin aren't married, and Robin isn't even Alex's father, all though they do look a lot alike. I wonder how Starfire and Beast boy are taking it?_ Glances to see pure anger. _Um... that's not good._

Alex didn't know where they were, but he did know that his mommy would be just as angry as before when she wakes up. He glanced over at her, she was on her side half curled up with her hands in front of her head. He didn't know what to do, so first he went and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek, then forehead, then soon her whole face, but nothing was working. He soon gave up and crawled to his Mommy's belly, curled up and fell asleep.

Raven woke up to find pressure on her belly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to look around. First she saw Alex pressed against her to keep warm, next she noticed that they were in a red transparent bubble. _What the? How did we get in here? I remember coming home, going to the main room, Slade... SLADE! I bet he has something to do with this._ She also remembered Slade pointing a gun at Alex and she moving to step in front of him. _But I don't remember making it in front_, she thought. That's when she got a glimpse of memory, she was in her full demon form, standing over Alex, surrounded by the bubble with Slade still pointing the gun, and she was threatening Slade to leave Alex alone in demons' native language.

Raven was angry at Slade for another reason as well... while she was passed out he came and put bands around her wrist, making her powerless.

"Oh good, your awake."

Slade's voice startled her, causing Alex to wake up. "What do you want Slade." She hissed.

"Sorry, what was that? I think the screeching from before blew off my hearing." Slade joked. The only response was a growl.

Raven had gotten up and pulled Alex to her so that he was between her legs and pressed against he abdomen. She would so whatever it takes to protect Alex, even if it cost her life. "Cut that slack Slade, what do you want?"

"Why, at first I just wanted the chid, but then I heard your little story and I just can't have him die on me. That's why your hear my dear, to do your mommy dearest job while I teach him his job." Slade said to her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stuttered giving a tighter grip on Alex who was just starring at Slade wondering what is going on.

"I'm going to make him my apprentice."

"What! He's not even a year old! How could he be your apprentice at this age? Slade... Slade are you listening? Hello? Slade don't ignore me!"

Slade was not listening to anything Raven was saying. He was more concentrated on taking the bubble off from around his captives.

"Slade don't ignore me at a time like this, please." Raven finished talking when she noticed the bubble was gone. Then she felt his grip on her upper arm. She didn't resist, she just picked Alex up and stood up. "Where you taking me?"

"To your room my dear." He said leading her down the hallway and up some stairs. He stopped infront of a wooden door, when Slade opened that door Raven saw a wooden king size bed with four posts all around it, a wooden dresser, night stand, a window seat by a large window, and another door. "I'll send Wintergreen up with some tea and so he could get you and the child what you need. The rules: you don't leave unless I bring you with me, you do not leave this room for any reason, meals will be brought up, you better eat so you could feed the child, the-"

"Hold it right there, 'the child' had a name and that is Alex." Raven said cutting him off.

"Ok, Alex will be with me for an hour everyday this week, next week longer, and the door will be locked at all times. So don't do anything stupid. Washroom is behind that door, tell Wintergreen when you run out of something. That should be it." Said Slade giving her a gentle shove so she didn't fall.

Sighing Raven walked over to the bed and sat down. "What have I gotten us into?"

Alex looked up at his mommy and placed a tiny hand on her cheek. "Mommy." He leaned up and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

'It's going to ok baby, I promise." She said then kissed his forehead.

Robin had locked himself in his room, he did not want to listen to Beast boys constant 'How could you let Slade kidnap Raven!' And Starfires 'We will never find Raven, Slade will kill her!' He just couldn't deal with those two at the moment, he knew those two were jealous but things happen and you can't do anything about it. Cyborg was in the same state as he, once he heard Beast boy and Starfire talking about his baby sister the way they were he left, soon followed by Robin. Robin knew that Starfire liked him and had been crushing on him for years; since they met almost. But he could never talk to Starfire that they were just friends. He also knew Beast boy had a crush on Raven, and thats practically the only reason he tried to get her to laugh. Luckily, it never works.

Robin sat at his desk, going through what he knew about Slade, wasn't much. But he knew that he had to find Raven, if he didn't, Robin will die.

He looked through Everything and couldn't find a single thing that could lead to Slade. His background was erased, no one knew him as a child, not his parents, not even at a school. Its like he never wanted to be known to the world.

Deep in thought, he suddenly had a feeling that Raven was unhappy, 'But about what? What is Slade doing to her? What does he want with her? But... what if he just wanted Alex? ALEX! Slade must want Alex as his apprentice!' Robin jumped up and ran to Cyborg.

Raven had just sent the elderly Englishman named Wintergreen off the get cloths. She was tired as hell but Alex still had to be fed and given a bath. She walked over to where the infant was playing with a ball half the size he is, picking Alex up he squeals in delight. "Come on Alex time for you dinner." She said as she walked over to the king sized bed and sat down. She could feel him pulling at her shirt saying that he was hungry and would want some of her milk now. She pulled the strap down on her shirt and bra exposing her right breast. Alex latched on and started suckling, gripping on her shirt. She knew who it was that was knocking on her door. "What do you want Slade?" she asked.

"I have your dinner."

"Well it'll have to wait."

"And why is that?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Because I'm doing my job." She snapped back. "Unless you don't want Alex to be your apprentice." She then knew that she went too far for she could hear the door being unlocked. "Slade, don't you dare come in here."

"Or what little bird? You'll use your black magic, 'cause do I need to remind you that you don't have them." He said now standing in front of the door.

Raven watched Slade walk towards her with a plate in his hand. Not taking her eyes off him, not even for a second.

Slade walked right up to the bed, examainating the teen and nursing child. The only thing shocking him was how much the boy looked like Robin... eh, Richard. Not even the killer death stares from Raven shocked him. "Have him ready for nine tomorrow." And with that he placed the plate and silver wear on the bed beside her and leaves, locking the door.

Raven looks back to Alex after the madman had left. 'What was he thinking?' she thought. 'He must have been really hungry.' She strokes his hair as she puts a forkful of corn in her mouth. 'Who knew Slade could cook.'

Alex was starting to get full. He detached himself from his mothers' nipple and looked up; she looked down into his eyes. "Mommy." He reached up smiling.

Raven pulled her bra and shirt up; pulled Alex beside her while she finished her dinner. Half way during dinner Alex went to go and play with the ball. An hour later, Alex and Raven were bathed and bathed and changed and were sound asleep in bed.

Slade walked into the room with Wintergreen right behind him. Wintergreen was carrying bags of cloths in his arms. "Master Slade, I believe you have another reason for capturing the young lady."

"No, I just wanted the child, and she was part of the package. We don't want the boy to die on us, do we?" Slade said to his butler. "I would have left the girl with her team if the child didn't need to depend on her to survive." He explained. "This child id half demon like her, as far as we know, there is only two that exist and they're right here in this room. We aren't sure what power this child holds, its a good thing I brought her along, she could help with the training."

"I do doubt Miss Raven would agree to that." Wintergreen puts all the cloths away in the dresser and items that Raven asked for on the bathroom sink.

"i do have my ways of getting what I want, you should know that."

"I do sir, but she is a good person if you get to know her, I do not want to see the young lady in a terrible state my friend has put her in."

"Don't worry, I'll only harm her if she deserves it."

Raven has been living with Slade for a month. She knew little more about him: he can be gentle and caring – doesn't show it often – he's wealthy – obviously by this mansion she's in – doesn't take his mask off – well at least not around her – and Alex has become to enjoy his presents – which has really bugged her.

For the first time since she had gotten to her room on the first night she had arrived, she was out in the hallways... by herself. (OMG)

Raven was given the permission two weeks ago but had never left the room unless Slade forced her to help Wintergreen with cooking. Didn't go all well the first time.

The only reason she was walking down the hall was to get some books. After re-reading some of the books that Slade or Wintergreen had left in her room got very boring. Raven knew many languages so was able to read most of the books he owned, epically after the trip to Tokyo, Raven had took the time to learn Japanese. Spanish was another language she learned, that way she could talk to Mas y Menos about how ridiculous Speedy's hair in front of him without him knowing. She was the only one who could talk to the twins; sometimes in their 'talks' she mentions Robin and his muscular chest. Here, she learned Ancient Greek. It was quite interesting but the book she had read was volume I, now she needed the rest. 'Now where is it?'

"Lost little bird?"

Raven was token by utter surprise, so she ended up yelping and falling on her ass at Slade's feet. Looking up to the man behind her she gave a harsh stare and trying so hard to show she wasn't lost. Stubbornly she answered. "No, and before you say a thing I was NOT surprised." She lied.

"Sure Raven, and the library is behind us."

"Wha-?"

"You pasted it ten minutes ago."

"Wha- and- wha-? How did I pass it?"

"Well you were walking and you passed it about... two minutes after you left your room." Said Slade crouching down behind her. Raven being her stubborn-self, crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stupid doors." She mumbles.

Unexceptionally Slade wrapped one arm around her waist and lifts her off the ground. "Now now Raven, it's not the doors fault that you walk right past them." He said. "How much do you weigh?"

"Why the fuck are you asking?"

"Just wondering 'cause to me, you weigh like nothing."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both. You could sneak up on people if your careful and I, well... I can do this." He said booting her up a bit and getting a tighter grip around her waist.

"Lucky me." She said sarcastically.

When they reached the doors, Slade opened them to revel a huge room full of books. "Not much, but \i think I might need to get another or make it bigger." He said motioning to a stack of books that have no place to go.

"How about you just add a door that leads into the next room and make that the library as well. You could put me down now Slade."

Half listening to watch she said, Slade walked over to a love seat and throws – gently, he's not THAT mean – her on the cushions, making her skirt ride up a bit.

"So what are you looking for?"

"The second volume to Ancient Greek." She said looking around the room.

"S'prised that you got interested in it."

"How?"

"Ancient Greek is full of mystical creatures and stuff."

"For a genius I didn't take you as using the word 'stuff.' And plus those 'mystical creature' you say, were on Azarath, trust me, Griffens were the most fun and hardest to train."

"You rode Griffens?"

"Yep, but since demons are practically animals, I could talk to and understand them, Friska was my favourite. Hey, where's Alex?"

"With Wintergreen in the village."

"That come to my next question, where are we? It's been a month and still no sign of anything." She huffed.

"Raven, You said it yourself, I'm a genius, do you really think that I would stay in Jump, for all you know we could be in Britain." He said stacking the books on the coffee table nearby. "Oh, and I will need your help."

"What- why?"

"For Alex, he might have powers too y'know, and when they show you going to have to teach him how to use it."

"but you took my powers Slade! Remember?"

"Yes and its moments like this that I'm happy I stayed up for twenty-four hours working on them."

"Now Slade, I'm not going to be a part of your taking over the world, no matter how much I love Alex, I'm not going to help you." She said very sternly to his face after getting up from the couch. "I will never help you."

Slade, being the genius he is, had pushed a button, which turned off the lights.

Raven froze, she did not know what was going on and her night vision wasn't working. This was the first time that her night vision wasn't working... 'That bastard put something in my tea this morning.' She stared at him in hatred. She stiffened when she heard a _CLANG_ and then realized it had been Slade's mask.

It all happened so fast. Slade had pushed her back on the couch in a forced manner. Raven was in too much of shock to do anything but obey. Slade has never acted this way towards her, but at the same time she hasn't said no to him in the building. He straddled the teen and pushed his face towards her, but not touching. Holding raven face by her jaw with his hand his grip straighten. "You don't ever say no to me girl." His voice think with angry.

"And what if I say no to that?" She said coming part way to her smart ass mouth. Raven could hear the growl in the back of the man's throat. She didn't know what was going on. 'Ok raven, lets place this out: Ok we're alone in the mansion, Slade got angry, lights are off, his mask is off, he is on me, one of hi hands is around my jaw, and the other is on my ar- wait, no it isn't WHERE IS HIS OTHER HAND!' With that though she felt his hand up the side of her thigh, going under her skirt and resting on her hip. She gasped. 'What is he doing to me, what is he doing to me?'

Slade was enjoying this, to him the reaction was beautiful. He leaned forward so him mouth was right next to the small teen under him. "Well Raven, you are going to get you punishment."

She was scared, she closed her eyes praying that this was just a bad dream and she was in bed, at the tower, sleeping beside her boyfriend. And doing her best to pray for Slade to be dead. She felt Slade's grip on her jaw leave but still kept she eyes shut very tightly. Now only with one of Slade's hands on her she pushes herself backwards, which had made Slade even more angry. He pulled her panties clean off. He used his other hands and grabbed Ravens' other thigh and pulled her to him. This caused Raven to scream out in pure pain as she felt her enemy and kidnappers member break through her virgin wall.

Robin collapsed on the floor of the living room when he felt pain shot through his gut, giving a cry of pain getting his friends full attention

"FRIENDS ROBIN!"

"Yo man what's wrong?"

"Dude, what happened?"

They all said quickly walking over to his fallen body.

"Yo Rob, you seriously need to tell us what's wrong."

Nothing.

"Star, pick him up, we need to get him to the med room."

After a few minutes of flight, Robin was lying in a hospital bed, curled into a ball moaning and groaning from the pain. Once Cyborg came into the room he tried to get Robin to uncurl but it didn't work. Nothing was working, they saw tears running down their leaders cheek giving them the sign of how much pain he really felt.

The three members that surrounded him gave each other worried glances.

Ok guys, i'm going to end it here, i have chapter 6 finished on paper and i'm still working on 7. And sorry if the rape sence isn't believable but still, it what i could do, plus my dad goes on MY laptop that I BOUGHT with MY OWN MONEY! So yeah, hoped you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

ok, its been a while but heres the next chapter, but first RVIEWS!:

roomofangles - yep, alex is alive, of course, i'm not a child killer. yep and i had to have robin feel the pain, it shows how close those two are. and poor raven, i just had to do horrible things to her :`(

Mysterygirl13 () - ok, i continued! and probably i will till i think its over.

chapter 6

Raven sat in the darkest corner of her room crying, she never cried. But now she was no longer the fearless teenage superhero that everyone knew, she was now a teenage girl that got kidnapped along with her one year old son, but also she was now a rape victim. Raven was glad that Wintergreen had taken Alex out to the village that day, she didn`t want Alex to witness his teacher raping his mother. She missed her powers, she wanted to just grab Alex and leave, she wanted to get rid of the pain that she was still feeling, but mostly, she wanted to do what she did to Natasha, Raven wanted to kill and eat the man she had known as Slade, send him to hell for her father to deal with, and never let him come back. That was probably why Slade had locked her powers away in the first place. 'I bet he was planning on doing this the whole time.' She wasn't surprised that he did, Richard had always said that she was beautiful and perfect not matter how much she said that Starfire was better, he'd always say no, it's just how Star dresses, then he'd say that if she dressed like Star, everyone would be looking at her instead. Raven will always love Richard for that, and missed him terribly for it. Raven thought about her friends, wondering what they were doing, if anyone was hurt because she wasn't there to heal them, or if anyone was forced to eat Starfire's pudding yet, or even to know if Starfire had tried to take robin from her. 'But he'll never go with her, he loves me, and he always will, even if Slade says I'm dead.'

She heard the door to her room open and froze. When the door opened further Raven started pushing further into the corner to hide herself.

Alex walked into his and his Mommy's room to notice that it was dark, but lucky for him, he had night vision just like his mommy. Behind him, Wintergreen walked into the room and turned on the light. They looked around and found Raven huddling in a corner, bruised jaw, arms, legs, lips, and throat. The girls' eyes were stained with fear, dressed in red, Alex didn't like what he saw, so he walked up to her, on the verge of tears. "Mommy, Mommy hurt?" he didn't get a response. He looked behind him and saw Wintergreen walking up to his Mommy.

"Oh my, dear, did he do this to you?" The elderly man asked. In as a response he got a teary eyed look from the girl that no longer looked like she was eighteen. "Alex, can you come here, I think your Mommy would need a hug."

Alex walked up to his Mommy and wrapped his small arms around her neck. At first she flinched, then gave in and wrapped her arms around and started crying.

"My dear, I'll be back with some herbal tea and something for your pain." Said Wintergreen before he left the room. He quickly made it to the kitchen too put on the kettle.

It didn't take long for Slade to walk in wearing a faded lime green dress shirt and jeans, and or course his eye patch. His first marriage had took a wrong turn and his wife had shot out his right eye. There were times that in the least month where Slade had wanted to take off his mask and show the girl his one icy-blue eye and midnight black hair. At times Wintergreen had said that Alex could be his son just by looks. It was a little freaky that he looked like his enemy all together.

"Good evening Master Wilson."

"Hello Wintergreen, how was the shopping trip with Alex?" Slade asked his friend.

"Pretty good. But when we came back I had took the boy up to his and his mothers room and you probably know what I had found." He said looking at Slade, who was showing no sign of answering. "I found the poor girl hiding in the corner of her room, covered in bruises, scared to death."

"She had it coming."

"How is that so?"

"I told her that she was going to help Alex for when he gets his powers and she said no."

"And you rape the poor girl. Sir, surly you could have done something better?"

"She needs to understand that I don't take no for an answer." Slade said taking a sip of his already made tea.

"but, i believe, what you did was too much, dear raven would be scared for life, might not even be the same person she was when she got here." Wintergreen told his friend while placing some ointments on a silver tray. "I don't like that my friend has gone as drastic measures of being a rapist."

"She had to understand. For a few days I'm going to leave her and Alex be, they'll be your responsibility. I am leaving in a few hours to a business trip that I had told you about last week. Bruce Wayne and I have a deal to make." Slade said while getting a pan out for him to make bacon.

"yes sir, I'm sure Raven would like to have Alex with her. You better hope that her friends not find out what you did, it will not end well." He had the tea made and was now making some bacon and toast for the girl just in case she gotten hungry.

Raven sat in the corner still. Alex had brought a blanket over for her after Wintergreen had left.

Now Alex was sitting in Ravens lap with his head resting on her chest. Raven could feel the slight pulling of her shirt, signalling that he was hungry. But even though she didn't want to expose herself 'cause Slade might walk in, she wanted her son to be fed, to show that she still loves him. Taking caution of the door, she pulled down the strap to her shirt and bra farthest of the door.

Alex got conferrable in his mothers' lap and started suckling greedily on Ravens nipple. He was really hungry; he hadn't eaten all day 'cause he was away. Raven kept her ears opened and looked back at Alex who had his hands on either side of her breast, pulling and squeezing, but she didn't mind.

Raven loved the feeling of breast feeding Alex, now it was starting to remind her of Slade and how painful it was of him thrusting into her without even getting use to the feel of it. Then, the explosion of his sperm cells crashing into her. She knew that the first time always hurts but she knew it doesn't hurt that much. But she knew one thing, Slade had done something to her that he could not reverse, that no one can reverse. She just wondered if Slade could handle it.

Robin still laid in the hospital bed for hours. The pain had dimmed but was still there. Cyborg had done a scan to see if there was anything in him that could have caused the pain, but, there was nothing, not even a strain. So Robin was thinking of other things while the team went to go get dinner. The only thing that could have been the pain was Raven, the bond. They were so close cause of the bond helped them understand that there was something wrong. But this, the pain was unbearable, his only thought was that Raven was feeling that pain when it hit him. 'But it doesn't quite make sense, the pain was inside of me, like as if a muscle was torn. Slade couldn't have stabbed her, its mostly an outside pain.' He was confused. What did he know about his best friend/girlfriend :1) a half-demon sent to bring her father to destroy the world (already done and defeated) 2) keeps to herself 3) for the last month (hopefully) nursing a one year old 4) virgin (she- wait, when a women virgin wall is broken through, it hurts, his first girlfriend he had sex with had went through the pain of it, but it never hurt that bad. unless... unless Slade had raped her.

He never thought of Slade as a rapist, but things can change, that includes the one you know.

Robin got up and out of the bed and ran as fast as he could to the common room. He hoped that they had gotten back. No such luck. He pulled out his communicator, maybe a little too quickly 'cause it ended up on the floor. After picking it up off the floor, Robin almost screamed in it. "CYBORG!"

"Yo man, chill, now why are you yelling." Said Cyborg, who looked like he was driving.

"Ya dude, you nearly blew my eardrum." Beast Boy said leaning into the screen.

"I know where the pain came from!"

Cyborg raised his eye brow in response.

"Ok, remember when I kept seeing Slade after I was his apprentice?"

They nod.

"Ok, remember when we were in the tower and I escaped, Raven had to use her soul-self to find me?"

They nod.

"That moment when Slade kicked her out of me, we created a bond. I got the pain from Raven, there is nothing wrong with me, it's her, Slade has hurt Raven."

Cyborgs expression changed to worried.

Robin could hear the sound of tires screeching. But before he could hear Cyborg say anything, he closed his communicator and jumped into the chair, searching for Slade.

Raven woke up in the king size bed of the mansion that she was still being held hostage in. It had been three weeks since the incident in the library with Slade, since then she has rarely seen him. Alex had started training with the man again two weeks before. Raven, herself, hasn't been doing well. She constantly been getting sick and has no idea why.

Wintergreen have had been coming in to check on her and see if there was anything he could do. At the moment he was talking with Slade to see if she could go to the hospital.

'If that bastard had done something to me, I swear, I'm going to kill him. I wi-' Before she could finish her thought, she felt bile rise in her throat and on instinct - and the fact that she has been doing this for a while now - she ran to the washroom and puked in the toilet. "Ugh, I'm seriously going to kill him" She thought out loud with her sweaty forehead resting on the cool toilet seat.

"Kill who?"

She recognized the voice of Slade as soon as he spoke, too weak to look at him, she said. "You."

Slade walked over beside her and crouched down. "Why, I've hardly even seen you surely for what's going on I have nothing to do with." He said slyly. He, having a family in the past, knew that what was wrong with the girl had _everything_ to do with him.

"Then you figure out why the fuck I'm sick." She said not looking at him.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

Shocked, she finally looked at him and stares. Slade was not wearing his mask, but rather his eye patch, along with a navy blue dress-shirt and jeans. She almost had a heart attack when she saw his ice-blue eye and black hair. 'He almost looks just like Richard.'

"Raven, get up."

"I can't, I'm too weak." She heard him sigh, and before she knew it she was five feet off the floor. In instinct Raven wrapped her arms around Slade's neck and rested her head on his chest.

Slade looked closely at the tired girl in his arms. If it wasn't for the situation, this would be weird. He walked out of the room and down to the kitchen where Wintergreen was teaching Alex how to make chocolate chip cookies.

"Mommy?" Alex asked when he saw Raven in his masters arms.

"Master Slade, what happened?" Wintergreen asked putting down the bowl of flour.

"I went to her room to tell her to get ready to go to the hospital, I found her in the bathroom. She was too weak to get up."

"Mommy not hurt?"

"No buddy, your Mommy's just fine." Slade said. "I'm going to be taking the Durango."

After a minutes of walking through halls, Slade had finally gotten a sleeping Raven in the passenger seat and placed a ring like Cyborg on her figure to make her look like Rachel. Thirty minutes later, Slade carried Raven into the front room of Victoria Children's Hospital. (1)

"Hello Mr. Wilson, what could we do for you today?" Asked a brunette secretary.

"My friend, she's really weak and has been getting sick. I had to carry her to the truck and she fell asleep before we left her room."

"Name."

"Rachel Roth."

"Ok Mr. Wilson, the doctor should be ready soon." He nods his thanks to the women the goes to a chair furthest away from the other patients. He sat down with Raven in his lap and shook her just enough to wake her up.

"Raven, come on Raven, wake up."

"M'no'mn..."

"Raven, up now." Slade said into her ear. Raven opened her blue eyes to see a navy blue shirt. "Good, now stay awake."

"Slade... where are we?" She whispered just as Slade pulled her up a bit for her face to be on his shoulder and no long his chest.

"We're at the hospital, just got here." He said.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked very tiredly curling up into a ball.

"Why do you think we're here?"

Now Ravens head was pressed into his neck and her bare feet was pressed against his thigh.

"Raven stay awake."

Nothing

"Rachel, wake up please." He said into her ear.

She woke up and waited.

Almost an hour later Rachel Roth's name was called, Raven was still too weak to walk. Slade carried Raven into the small room and placed her on the bed.

"Hello Mr. Wilson" Greeted a doctor. "Are you here for this young lady?"

"Yes, Greg, she got really weak today." Slade said facing the doctor that he has known for a while now.

"How weak?"

"I- I can`t... walk." She whispered to the two men.

"That's not good, anything else?"

"I've been getting sick."

"Ok, lets' see, would it be ok to take a blood test?" She nodded and the doctor left.

"Raven, how long has this been going on?" Slade asked as if he doesn't know what's wrong.

"Two weeks maybe." She said, she then remembered something. "Your name is Wilson?"

"It's my last name." He corrected her.

"Oh. And how did you know my human name?"

"I have my ways little bird." He said sitting at her feet. "The boy is smart."

"Huh?" She questioned looking at him.

"Alex, he's smart for his age, I've been teaching him with some simple math." He explained.

"Why only that?" She asked.

"Considering that he is still working on his balance and speak I thought that he should learn his mathematics." He told her. "All three of us are smart Raven, he might as well start."

"Ok, I'm guessing that he's going to be home schooled?"

"Precisely."

A few minutes had passed and Dr. Gregory Chase came back in with a needle.

"Ok Rachel, I just need to take a blood test and hopefully a urine sample." He said. She stuck out her tongue, causing Slade to snort in laughter. With help from Slade and the doctor, she was able to sit up enough to have her blood taken.

Dr. Chase took about two and an half tubes of blood from Rachel. From the weakness and the lost of blood she fell against Slade, almost falling unconscious.

"Hm, that's not good. Ok, have her lay down and sleep, I'll just go and see if there is anything wrong with her." Then Dr. Chase left.

"I hate this."Raven stated

"Ya, well, you're the one who has it. Tell me, would you know of any reason why your so weak?"

"Slade, please don't play dumb, its most likely from constantly being sick." She said now with her head in Slade's lap.

"Oh right, you've had your power your whole life. Does that mean you hadn't gotten sick?"

"No." She whispered.

"Raven when you're sick constantly you do get weak, but this is just, too weak. Raven, I know this doesn't sound like me, but I'm worried about you." He said pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

"Probably cause we've been living under the same roof for almost two months now."

"Not like I had a choice." She said then fell asleep.

It was seven hours later when Dr. Chase came back into the room with paper in his hand. "Hello Mr. Wilson, it seems that miss. Roth is pregnant, but when I looked at her blood cells, they seemed dark. Would you know about this?"

"Yah, it's nothing bad, she was born with it."

"Oh, well are you sure, she seemed really bad."

"It could be the pregnancy." Dr. Chase agrees and Slade wakes the sleeping girl up, took him a while.

"Rachel, wake up." Slade finally said in her ear.

"D'y'hmnm... do I have too?" She asked still with her eyes closed.

"The results are back." He said. Raven opened her eyes and looked up at Slade then Dr. Chase.

"What's wrong with me?" She asks hopefully getting the answer she wants.

"Well, we aren't sure why you're so weak, but... the test results show that your pregnant."

Raven couldn't utter a word, she stared in shock at the men who were in the room with her.

ok, i'll stop there for you, i hoped you enjoyed it. i hope you like what i had happened to raven, and i knoow, slade was acting weird.

(1) the hospitle that i was born at in my home town, i couldn't think of any other hospitle to put.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys sorry i took so long, but you see there was this one story that took FOREVER to read and it was so long! so sorry! i'll do my best to update, but i usually go like this, read a story inbetween if i find one i read it, then i write the undead spirit and i read my emails and then i do a chapter on my other storys maybe then this. but its cause its on paper and i'm still writing it. im on chapter 9! taking forever! if only the teachers would leavve some light enter the room while we are watching a movie. ok well here are you reviews:

Red X () - oh really, well then that'll ruin my plan. oh and in this story sldae has black hair becuase i want him to look like both richard and alex.

DARKNESSbleeding - I DO MY BEST AT THE SPELLING! its not my fault that my spelling is bad, i read to learn how to spell, most of the time when i don't spell something right is because i pressed the wrong key, that or i'm still learning how to spell that word. i've read some storyes where the spell is horrible, but i still read and understand it.

morphious444 - yo- you hate me? just because i ended the chapter where raven finds out thats shes pragnant? that part of my plan was to have slade rape raven? to have raven pragnant with slades child? *sniffle sniffle* well i-i just had to. its part of my idea. oh and for the updating thing, i have so many storyes going, i try and get them all, i am STUCK on my one story.

roomofangles - *excepts your bows* thank you, thank you...

Chapter 7

The child ran after its mother in the early morning of the night, with his red tail trailing behind him. Running on all fours was his fastest way to travel, apart from being on her back or holding tight to her belly. But tonight, tonight, his mother was going to show him how to hunt. He was still too young to hunt, he still needed his mothers' milk for at least another year.

He spotted his mother, she was crouching down in a tree looking for their next meal. Using his clawed hands and feet the infant climbed up the tree. But before he made it to the branch that his mother was on, he started to slip. To the human ear it sounded like yelping and wining as he asked his mother for help, before he lost his grip, she had grabbed him by the base of his tail and set him between her legs. Using he lizard-like-tongue, she licked his face and hair to assure that he was safe.

The two weren't animals, but demons; they both had blood-red skin and four matching eyes. Long tails that curl up just before hitting the ground, long inch thick black claws on their hands and feet. He had short shaggy thick black hair while his mother had long white hair that reached her lower back. He just grew in his eight deadly sharp fangs that were only half the size if his mothers. His mother had told him, when hunting you should wear as little as possible, that way you can move faster. So they had, he was just wearing long pants, his mother on the other hand, being female, was wearing short-shorts and a strapless-like-bra.

With a growl from the demon child's mother, they spot their drinking targets and wait. He was snuggled to his mother whimpering for some of her milk, with a purr in responce; he latched on and drank his fill.

The demon boy's mother was thinking, thinking about many things. She was a prisoner in a mansion that she had called home for two months; she was pregnant with her kidnappers' baby and sadly was too weak to sense it. It was probably because she hadn't hunted for a while now. She was Raven of the Teen Titans and the strongest of the team and sadly for her to live, she had to feed off of raw flesh of her prey. She was half glad that she told the team her nature, hopefully that it would help them find her. Slade was a whole different situation. He doesn't know her nature to feed, but if Slade wanted both her and Alex strong - her for their baby and Alex for training - she had to sneak out. If the man new about her actions, Raven would be punished again, and feared for her unborn child's safety.

It didn't take long for the humans to get drunk, she growled to Alex for him to stop drinking and to watch what she was doing. Raven was quite glad for the black markings and stripes on her red skin as she hid in the shadows. There was a women, blond hair, who was drunk out of her mind and was venturing off from her friends. Raven smirked, 'Bad idea.' She jumped to the next tree leaving Alex to follow and hid only a few feet above.

The girl was puking at the tree base. Raven could hear the girls' friends asking if she was alright, it seemed like she was the most drunk. 'Idiot.' As the girl leaned over Raven jumped on her back and dug her deadly claws into her shoulders and neck. The girl's scream was cut off when she scraped her claws across her throat.

Raven jumped off the girl as she fell. Seconds later some of the not-so-drunk friends came over to see what was going on. They either screamed or were stunned when they saw their dead friend. Raven looked at the humans and roared at them, making them run for their pitiful life.

Once the humans were gone, Raven gave a small yelp to Alex, a minute later Alex had scrambled up to her sniffing the bloody body. Raven took notice of the boy and took a bite out of the dead girl. While she ate, Alex was sniffing still at the dead body, then looking up at his mother who was eating the stomach contents. He knew that one day he would eat a human but, he was still scared that his mother would leave him.

Alex padded up to the dead girls neck and placed the tip of his tongue in a small pod of blood. 'Yuck.' He quickly retracted his tongue and ran over in between his mother legs, doing his best to take the taste out of his mouth.

It didn't take long for the hungry demon to finish cleaning the bones of the body. She even had time to get back to her room before Slade figured out they were gone.

The alarm went off in the tower. It was about two am when the Titans dragged themselves out of bed.

"Titans, animal attacks just out of the city." Robin said when the three other titans joined him.

"Seriously, dude can't animal control take care of it." Beast Boy wines.

"No, reports say a girl was killed by something that acted like an animal, but wasn't." He said.

It didn't take long for the team to reach the stretch of woods where police men were already getting their dogs tied up.

"Chief, where was the attack?" Robin asked after getting off his bike.

"A quarter mile in, come I'll show you." The chief of police lend the Titans into the woods and not too long later they found yellow caution tape. "This is where the attack happened. Just like what happened six years ago." The Titans all stared at the skeleton in front of them that had teeth marks graved into the bone. "It might be the same animal as before."

"Thanks chief, we'll look around." Robin told the man who started to walk away. "Ok guys, remember how Raven told us it was her who killed that girl, this might have been her again."

"Raven does knows that this will get her in trouble, so why would she do it." Starfire said still hating the girl even after two months.

"Starfire, she might be just like every other predator, kill to survive." Beast Boy said defending.

"You three better get over here." Cyborg called from beside the skeleton. Robin was the first to walk over; Starfire was too busy trying to make Raven seem like an evil monster while Beast Boy was defending her. "Rob, I found foot prints. One around the size of our girls' and the other is about a see two. Do you think it's them?"

"I'm pretty sure, although, it might have just been Raven; Alex is still too young to eat it. Probably he was given a lesson."

"Sounds right, predator of the wild do the same thing, I'm just wondering when her next hunt would be. So how do you think they walk?"

"Not sure, but-"

"Hey, look at those marks on the trees." One of the cops called. Robin and Cyborg walked over to the tree, Beast Boy and Starfire were still arguing.

"What is it?"

"Look, it's like as if it climbed the tree to stalk her." Said the cop pointing to the semi holes in the trunk. "And these," points to the smaller ones, "Are smaller, as if it had its young with it, most likely a mother and its young."

"Yah, sounds like a hunting lesson." Robin said.

"It's possible; I don't think I would want to come between this thing and it's young if it eats people." Said the cop.

Robin was about to say something when the sound of dogs barking interrupted him. He walked over to the chief and asked. "What's going on?"

"The dogs had found a trail, hopefully to where this family is, we need to capture them and release them somewhere else or kill them." The chief told Robin who was now wide eyed and pale at the mention of someone killing his girlfriend.

"I rather go with capturing them. So are you going to release the dogs and track them down?" He asked. As if he commands it, the chief called to the dog handlers to let the dogs go, in seconds all ten dogs were running off in the same direction with the Titans and police following.

Raven woke up to Slade's voice.

"Raven, get up."

She opened one eye to look up at him, he didn't have his mask on but now she didn't quite care. "Yes."

"Where were you?" He asked, angry, but not as angry as when he raped her.

"Hunting." She said closing her one eye. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can hear dogs barking, coming closer. And what do you mean hunting?" He asked frankly confused.

"I took Alex out for a hunting lesson, he's still too young to eat any, but since _you _got me pregnant, the morning sickness is making me weaker so I had to go out to kill a human being so I can somehow survive this pregnancy." She said throwing her arm over her face.

"Ok, but how much did you eat?" He asked.

"All of her, I do need to sore energy so in a few months I won't need to hunt. I don't like wasting my food." She told him.

"Ok, but I think you left your sent all over the place and led them here." He said surprisingly calm.

"Oops." She said.

Then the door bell rang.

"You two will stay in here and-"

"Hold that thought." Raven interrupted him as she runs to the bathroom.

Slade waited for the pregnant girl to finish being sick. It wasn't long before the phone on the night table to ring. "Yes?" He asked after picking it up.

"Well sir, the police and the Teen Titans are here." Wintergreen informed him.

"Ok, I'll be down after I check on Raven."

"Ok sir."

Slade hung up the phone and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Slade, what's wrong?" Asked Raven as she walks up to the man who was two feet taller than she.

"You should have been careful." He told her sternly.

"What do you mean?" She asked now sitting on the bed beside Slade - who was standing - and looked up at him. "Slade, what did Wintergreen want?"

"Raven, listen to me, don't let Alex leave, or you leave." Raven gave him a very confused look. "Raven, you lead them here?"

"Who Slade, please tell me."

"The police and the Titans. Raven I'm going to tell them you're here but not who you are. You need to stay Raven."

"But- but." Raven didn't even want to finish, she still wanted her baby and not wanted to get hurt. "Ok." She bowed her head and listened to the man leave her and the child alone.

'I can't believe the Teen Titans are going to meet Slade Wilson.' She thought leaning back on the bed. She was in a big hole: her friends were here, hopefully still looking for her; she is pregnant with Slade's baby and yet from her knowledge, still dating Robin; she KILLED someone, which would get here in trouble from the law; plus the people (civilian and criminals) would now know she was missing. She, again, felt bile rise in her throat and ran to the washroom, throwing up the blood and flesh that she had swallowed only a few hours before. 'This has to be the worst time of the day yet.' She declared as she puked another mouthful of blood, flesh and acid into the toilet.

"Mommy?" She hears Alex ask from the doorway.

Quite happy that she had already emptied her stomach. "Yes Alex, what is it?" She asked him looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes Alex? Did you have another bad dream?" She asked the boy then wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet. Alex walked up to her and wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"Yes Mommy, scared." He told her.

Raven felt sorry for the little boy. Ever since they found him he has been having dreams of how his birth mother had died. But she was always there for him. She wrapped her arms around his little body. "It's alright, I'm here..." She rested her head on Alex' and held him tight.

"Mommy okay?" He asked her.

Raven, at a time like this, hated that she had a habit of keeping secrets. Other known as... only Slade, Wintergreen, and herself know as the Raven of the Teen Titans, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, was pregnant. Alex hadn't known yet. She knew that she had to tell Alex before he had gotten too worried for her. "Alex, I'm okay, but Slade did something to me," She started off the placed one hand on her abdomen, "In here." She told the baby. Alex placed his small hand on her belly understanding that whatever Slade had done to Raven that is was in there. "Alex, I'm pregnant, that means in here," Rubs her belly, "A baby is growing." She told him.

"Bawby?"

"Yes sweetie, a baby, a baby girl, or a baby boy." She told the infant. Alex let go of her and put his head to her tummy and lifted her shirt a bit and gave her a kiss, one that she was wiggling under.

"Bawby good."

'Well, at least between the three of us he's getting better with his speaking, and no bad words... yet at least.' She thought while smiling at the boys' childness. She pulled him into her arms and walked to the bed. She knew that he was hungry by now, even though he had fed earlier when she had eaten but that had been a few hours ago. "Alex, are you hungry again?" Alex nodded his head and she pulled the strap down, exposing herself, seconds later Alex was greedily drinking his shared. "Now Alex, when the baby comes you are going to have to share my milk, that is if you aren't going to be eating solid food by then." She told him. She decided that now would be a good time to see if Wintergreen could bring up here breakfast. She leaned over a little and picked up the phone and called him.

Slade was at the door talking to the chief of police, well... he just got there. He heard the phone ringing, but then he heard Wintergreen answer.

"Yes Miss. Rachel." He asked into the phone.

'Must be feeding the kid... why am I thinking of her? She's just my prisoner and she is pregnant with my child. What am I going to do?'

"Ok dear, I'll bring you your breakfast in a jiffy." Wintergreen said then hung up the phone.

"So Mr. Wilson, you have a new house guest." Said the Chief of police.

"Yah, she's a friend, she is dealing with morning sickness and I'm just helping her with her son and everything." He explained.

"How old is her son?"

"Thirteen months, I took her to the hospital yesterday an-"

"Hospital? Surely if she was getting sick the clinic was an easier chose, and a cheaper chose also." He told the one-eyed man.

"The morning sickness was making Rachel weak, she couldn't walk yesterday. She had to use all her energy to get to get bathroom." Slade explained. "We don't quite know why she got weak in the first place; it might just be because she's never been ill before, 'sides when she had her son. She freaked when she found out that she was pregnant."

"Poor girl, I hope she gets better." The chief said. "Well, now to the reason we're here, a young girl, teen, was killed last night."

"Killed? By who?"

"It is more of what. Lucy Reeds' friends said it was some kind of animal, though the description wasn't of any animal known, from what people have been saying it was a demon. When we got there the only remains of the girl was bones. We fear that this creature has-"

"Excuse me chief." Slade and the Chief looked over to Robin who spoke. "When we look at the foot prints, it seemed that this creature is a she, we had found smaller footprints, it seemed that this demon had young."

"The eye witnesses said it was alone."

"Well, maybe the child was hiding, mothers so tend to be very protective of their children, I do have first hand experience." Slade mentioned motioning to his eye patch. "That reminds me, how is Addie?"

"Wilson, you know I'm not allowed to tell you that." The chief said.

"I just need to know if she decided to kill herself."

"Sorry, she did about a month after we spoke last."

"That's sad. Well I better keep a look out, don't want to be eaten, or my horses for that matter." Slade said.

The chief chuckled at the man's comment. "Ok, well, see ya around." He held out his hand and Slade took it giving a broad shake before he turned around to leave.

Robin watched the two men interact. He knew there was something familiar about this man, he seemed rich, might be at one of the parties that he was forced to go to as a child.

"Yo, Rob, what's buggin' ya?" Asked Cyborg as he came up behind his leader.

"I feel like I know that man, maybe from when I was a child." He told his now second-in-command. After Raven had been kidnapped by Slade, Robin kept telling himself that Raven will find some way to get back to them. But after two weeks of nothing, Robin decided that her 'big brother' was the best choice as second-in-command till she was back with them. "She must be here, but there is no sign of her."

"We'll find her one day."

ok guys, I'm stopping there. and please please please review! i love them!


	8. Chapter 8

sorry it took me so long, my internet broke and i had to tell my mom to get a new thingy just like my friend jj's mom had too a few weeks ago, but this time we have a passwoed so no stupid person would steal our internet. oh, and plus i had to cetch up on all the shows on tv, that means i watched over 15 hours tv, and i HAD TO DO IT! my dad told me to watch over 15 hours of tv! isn't that cool, being told to watch tv!

ok, now onto the reviews!

Red X () - how does it not make sense? Raven feared Slade for what she did, and she feeled for her unborn childs life, even if it is Slades child as well. That also goes with not talking to the Titans, she knows what happens when she gets Slade angry, how the hell do you think she ended up being pragnant in the first place, she trustes Slade at the moment, and she want to keep it that way. and no she is not with Slade... i think, who knows why these hand type what they type.

roomofnagels - i know, but it happens :`(

Talia () - why would i want raven to have a miscarrage, in my other story, i had kim almost die in childbirth and her daughter was permature becuase her husband was in the hostpidle. and how come ALL you people think its bad just because raven was raped by slade? should i put rob/rae/slade or something? to warn you all?

ok thats

Chapter 8

Time went by fast.

Raven has been living with Slade for a full year. Many things has happened, while she was six months pregnant Slade had helped her adopt Alex as her official son, then giving him the name Alexander James Roth. The whole time she was pregnant Slade was there for her, even when she gave birth, there is scares on his hand to prove it. After twelve hours of a painful labour, Raven had given birth to a beautiful little boy, and after becoming good friends with Slade, they named their son Christopher Ryan Roth-Wilson. Strangely Chris looked a lot like Alex when it came to their midnight black hair and icy-blue eyes, but she loved them both equally. Alex was still nursing but now at two years of age when they are on their hunts he has been eating the blood and some flesh, not much though. Chris had been keeping her awake for the first month for feeding, lucky Slade inserted sound proof walls, Alex didn't mind, he'd just says "Mommy get up, Chwis hungry Mommy." And every time she would go to the crying infant and sit down in the rocking chair that Wintergreen had got her and let her baby boy latch onto her nipple and drink his fill every night till he fell asleep, And everyday Slade would take Alex to a different room in the mansion to learn something new or go over what he learned before. But, as young as Alex is, he already knows his basic multiplication, alphabet, spelling, reading and martial arts. Though should she be worried, Raven was proud of her eldest son, he would make a good husband someday. Slade is a good teacher, he even was taking him outside on a nice day to do his work, and even as it is, Slade gave a page of homework every day for Raven and Alex to work on to keep their love close. And after homework Raven and baby Chris would watch Alex either shows his martial arts lesson that day or a puppet show with his stuffed animals that Wintergreen has been spoiling him with. That had always reminded Raven of the time she was in Starfires body and the boys were puppets, good times. She didn't know how it happened, but her having Slade's son got them close. Raven wondered the halls with Chris in her arms and when she saw Slade she'd always walk over to him and always Slade would caress Chris' face and kiss the top of her head, giving that fact that he hasn't worn his uniform since she had gotten pregnant.

She missed Richard deeply and Slade knew she did. But Slade wouldn't let her leave, not with his child and Chris needed her to survive. Raven stayed with Slade because she didn't want Chris to die, she has been attached to him since she came home from the hospital after finding out she was pregnant with him, sure she was angry at Slade for getting her pregnant in the first place but it soon faded, but of course there was the mood swings which he had a phone chucked at his head, and a few cranky days where she got no sleep and was very tired. Poor Slade. 'Though he is quite cute.' (car screeching to a halt)

_Wait... what?_

'You're just saying to yourself that your just friends.'

_WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!_

'Are you sure? He does look a lot like Richard.'

_So, I love Richard and Richard only._

'But Slade and Richard look the same.'

_Who are you to talk?_

'Lust silly.'

_What! Get lost!_

'You want him to pin you down again...'

_Shut up, leave me alone!_

'And rip off all your cloths...'

_Pleeeaaasssssseee, s-st-stop._

"And thrust himself in and out of you...'

_STOP!_

Raven sat up in her bed, scared to death, covered in cold sweat. Why was her mind doing this to her? It's never happened before; she always had control of her emotions. Deep in thought, Raven rubbed her sleepy eyes awake and looked at the clock; 1:36 am it said.

She was snapped out of her thought when she heard Chris crying. Not wanting to wake up her other son, Raven got up and picked up the seven week old and held him in her arms, calming him down a bit, Not even a full minute later, Raven was sitting in the rocking chair pulling down the strap on her white tank-top exposing her breast to the infant in her arms. Not flinching when she felt Chris' tiny hands grip her breast skin, she lifted his head, receiving a small warm mouth wrapped around her nipple.

'I don't love Slade, I just love our son.' She thought while looking down into the blue eyes that were looking back up at her. 'And I'll always love Chris, even if Slade teaches him wrong.'

Robin was puzzled of what was going on with Raven. He has been feeling the pain that she has been going through, even the twelve-hour pain that he felt almost two months ago, he nearly thought of killing himself during that. Ever since, Robin has been wondering what Slade had done to her for feeling that pain.

He would have figured out the reason a long time ago, but he had a few problems to deal with, two of those problems were close to home, very close.

Almost every minute of the day Robin and Cyborg had to deal with Starfire and Beast Boy. Starfire would always stay as close as she possibly can to him and say horrible things about Raven to get him to stop loving Raven and go out and love her instead. This Getting Beast Boy to both disagree and agree with the alien. Agree when Starfire tells Robin to stop loving Raven and date someone else, disagreeing when Starfire called Raven names, like witch, demon, pure evil, satins' spawn and many more, causing fights between the two. So far the TV had been replaced ten times; play station, fifteen; couch, twenty-nine (Cyborg cried every time); windows, lost count after fifty; and almost Ravens bedroom. Starfire said that Raven was dead and 'on her planet' when someone passed on their stuff is burned, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all disagreed and Cyborg told her to leave the tower to get some fresh air and come back later, she turned to Robin for support to stay, but was greatly disappointed when he agreed with the half robot. They didn't see her for three days, coming back saying 'I am back from getting air of the fresh outdoors' which was really saying 'I am back, now Robin love me before someone gets hurt.'

It has been a rough year.

Robin woke up at 6 am that morning, bursting with happiness that Starfire wouldn't be up for a few hours. Doing his normal routine, he got up, bathroom, shower, teeth, hair, uniform, scratch that, civilian clothes today. Then he went to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. His naked eyes saddened when he looked over the back of the couch, remembering the first full day of having Alex with them. Raven, sleeping on the couch with Alex sleeping on her stomach. That had been one of the best days he's seen Raven have, and for himself witnessing and loving the lavender haired goddess.

_"Raven! Come in the water with us. Maybe the kid will enjoy it!" Robin called to his girlfriend. He watched as Raven got up and walk towards the ocean with the dark haired boy on her hip, going as slow as she could to get to him. "Hurry up Raven, Slade would have taken over the world before you get here." He joked._

_"Well, I'm here, now where are those freaky robots?" Raven asked with a smile on her face._

_"CY, can you take the kid for a sec?" Robin asked not looking away from the short girl in front of him._

_"Sure, why?" Cyborg asked taking the infant from Raven._

_"So I can do this." Robin says as her throws Raven over his shoulder and runs out of the water and up a cliff._

_"Robin what are you doing?" Raven asks."Oh, don't you even think about it!_

_"Think about what? Jump off the cliff?"_

_"Robin," Raven started as both she and her boyfriend find themselves in midair."Don't you DARE!" She screams as they fall._

Robin smiled at the memory. He placed his empty coffee cup on the counter and headed down stairs to the garage. Minutes later a black motorcycle was speeding to the city.

Raven walked down the hall to the kitchen with Alex trailing behind her and with Chris sitting on her hip, holding onto her blue, 3/4 sleeve, v-neck shirt. It was one of the maternity shirts that she likes in the early showing of her pregnancy.

When they reached the doors to the kitchen, Raven smiled as Alex ran for the doors. Too bad he was too short to open the door. When Raven got to the door she opened it and watched the two year old run over to a chair that he had claimed to be his and his only.

"Good morning Slade." Greeted Raven just as she sat down across from the older man, with Chris in her lap.

"Good morning how was your sleep?" He asked.

"Not that great, had a dream, at least it wasn't one of those 'you have to take over the world' dreams." She said.

"That's... good?"

"If you're talking about the dream, it's not good, 'taking over the world' dream, good." She pointed out.

"Taking over the world dream." Slade said passing over the plate of toast and bowl of bacon.

"You must be thankful for the sound proof walls you put in my room." She said as she finished making her bacon sandwich, then takes a bit out of it.

"Yep, even though I did hardly get any sleep before you got here." He said drinking his tea.

"It's true, he'd stay up for days trying to come up with another plan." Wintergreen said handing Raven her herbal tea. "One time, Slade stayed up for a week straight."

"It wasn't that long."

"No, it was almost eight days."

"However long it was, it's not good for your health, I watch someone die because they were dared to keep an eye on me. He got food just no rest, after the tenth day during our staring contest he just dropped dead." Raven explained giving Alex a couple pieces of bacon.

"Really?"

"Yep, I was blamed for his death since Azarath is such a peaceful planet and I'm, well, a demon, they blamed me." The two sets of eyes on her were starting to bug her. "I'm not lying."

"Didn't say you were." Slade said taking a bite out of his hash browns. "Why didn't your mother tell them that you didn't do anything?"

"HA! That woman barely wanted anything to do with me. I wasn't allowed to be loved. I've been wondering since I found out, why she didn't commit suicide when she was pregnant with me." Raven mumbled with her head down.

She heard Wintergreens voice walking towards her, probably with a small plate of hash browns. "She probably loved you too much; I know much about your powers. So most likely she didn't want you to get hurt, or hurt others." He told her.

"That's true." Slade said. "My parents barely paid any attention to me."

"At least you lived with your father." Raven glared.

"Mommy, when we go hunt 'gain?" Alex asked chopping away the tension.

"I'm not sure Alex."

"'kay."

"How are you not sure?" Slade asked.

"It depends on when Chris starts getting full night sleep. I'm getting weaker and I don't know when I'm going to hunt next." Raven explained placing a piece of bacon in her mouth.

The kitchen was filled with silence and Alex trying to feed his seven week old brother bacon, it failed greatly.

"Alex, stop trying to feed your brother."

"Sowy Mommy." Said Alex then placed a slobbery peace of bacon that he was shoving into Chris' mouth, into his own. Slade gave a disgusted look and went back to his tea. Raven smiled giving a laugh at Slade. She finished her breakfast and went to the library with Chris, leaving Alex with Slade.

In the library, Raven laid down on the love seat with Chris on her stomach. This was the same couch that Chris was conceived, and the same place she had her virginity taken away. Raven didn't like the history of the couch, but it was still her favourite place to read.

The book that she was reading the day before was behind her on the coffee table. Placing a hand on her youngest son, she reached behind her, picking up the book. Raven was glad that she was almost done the book; it had only taken her a half an hour's till she was finished.

During that time Wintergreen was preparing Ravens tea and a bowl of vegetables and ranch dressing that she had asked for. He was just about to head up to her when Wintergreen was called back by Slade.

"I'm going up any way; you don't need to take the long walk." Slade said receiving the silver tray. "Come on Alex you can finish your work up stairs."

"Comin'" Alex said with his booklet in his hand and pencil in his other hand. When Slade and Alex reached the library Slade chuckled at the sight of his son and his son's mother laying on the loveseat. But, what really amused him was that Raven was fast asleep with the book that she was reading on the floor, Chris was awake sucking this thumb.

"Alex, go to the table and start doing your work for today." The little boy ran off and Slade walk over to Raven. He placed the tray on the long table that was five feet from the couch and pulled it over. Taking the book out of Raven hand, he placed it on the table and brought the hand onto the couch. Next, Slade took his son from the girl and watch her roll onto her side.

Slade took Chris over to where Alex had started his math work. He sat down and placed Chris in his lap, the infant grabbed onto his finger and smiled. Slade had spent some time with his son in the boys' small life so far and yet Chris knew that he was his father. Alex loved Slade like both a father and a teacher, even though the man that he called father was living on an island at the edge of Jump City. Alex had called Slade 'Sir, Slade, and at times Dad,' Slade didn't mind what he was called at least he was respected.

Raven woke up to feel no presents on her, bolting up from the couch, she finally saw Slade with Chris in his lap. She sighed in relief and walked over to him and Alex.

"Have a nice map?" Asked Slade not looking up at her.

"Yah, thanks for looking after him, not hunting is starting to affect me."

"He's my son too you know, I know that you need as much energy as you can get till Chris gets older." Slade told her. Raven, who was still tired and weak, sat down next to him and leaned on his arm for support. "I'm here to help you Raven, even though it's not everything." He told her.

"Thanks, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She said weakly. "There were times when I just wanted to eat you."

"I feel so special." Slade joked.

"I'm serious; a few months ago I had to talk myself out of killing you." She smiled.

"At least it worked."

"Yah, blame the mood swings." She mumbled.

Alex came back from where he was reading his favourite book. "Mommy awake!" He yelled running up to her.

Smiling, Raven wrapped her arms around Alex' body. "Hey buddy, what were you doing today?"

"Math and Reading Mommy. Want to read big like you."

"It seems that you're getting better with you words.

"Surprisingly he's very good with his speaking." Slade mentioned. "Oh, and your teas and snack is on the table."

"Thanks."

"Mommy tired?"

Slade didn't need to answer, he could tell just by looking at the girl. And by the way Chris was starting to squirm and whimper Raven needed to stay wake. Raven gave a yawn and leaned further into his arm. "No you don't, you have a job to do." He heard a weak 'fine' and shuffled Chris firmly into one arm and wrapped his arm around Ravens waist. Standing up, Slade walked over to the couch and sat down. He pulled Raven so she was on top of him, chest to back, then lifted Chris to be on top of Raven. "Raven, he's hungry; I'll let you sleep after."

"Do I have too?" She mumbled.

"'Do I have too?' Of course you do Raven, Chris is our son and he's hungry." Slade said staring to get irritated.

Raven unbuttoned her shirt not giving a care in the world about the man seeing her naked breast. She pulled Chris up and soon the whimpering was replaced with suckling. "So, how do you happen to be such a great parent?" She asked.

"Well, there are a couple things you don't know about me, and I don't know how you're going to take it." He said caressing the baby's head.

"Shoot."

"Ok, well first, when I was in the army I was their ginniepig, which explains a few things about why Robin couldn't catch me." He started. "Next, since I was their ginniepig, from all the toxins, I had became immortal, Wintergreen too."

"Welcome to the immortality club." Raven said, taking her right hand in to Slade's left (the one that was caressing Chris' head) and held onto it.

"Second, since I was immortal, I was a little cocky and didn't take threats seriously. See, I had a family, a wife, two sons, and a beautiful daughter. I erased our records so no one could get to them, but... but they got Grant, my oldest son, when he was coming home from school, killed him. Joey, my middle child had his throat slit the same day, leaving him mute. Rose was at her friends, she was sleeping over after school. Addie, my late wife, got so mad because of what happened, she took my gun and she shot me. Pointed at in between my eyes and shot. Luckily for the superhuman poison in me, I was able to move and have my eye shot out instead. The same way you did five months ago."

When Raven was six months pregnant, her mood swings were... bad. Slade was just stupid enough to give Raven her powers back, what could he say, she offered to give him his eye back. It worked; he had it for a week, 'til he got her angry. Because of the mood swings and the magic, Slade had to take away her powers. There wasn't a very happy Raven after that. Slade had his eye shot out then after Raven was crying 'sorry' over and over again. It wasn't the best day of his life.

"I did say I was sorry... So, what happened after that?" Raven asked.

"Well, I'm like 150 years old, Wintergreen is 200 years. That makes them all dead."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry, besides it wasn't my idea to get divorced." Slade told her.

"I don't know, I'm just... sorry." She told him sleepily.

"So, what's this club?"

"Demons are immortal. My father is 8000 years old. Since I'm half demon, I age, but when I die, I reborn and start my life all over again."

"How do you know this?"

"I was born in the late eighteen hundreds, died five times." She told him. Surprisingly she felt rather conferrable and falling asleep even though Chris was still feeding. "I was scared the first time. The Azarathians killed me when I got out of the cage to hunt; I was then the first time." Raven said sleepy.

"Why were you in a cage?"

"Because I was hungry and I killed someone, the people hated me and mother did care. I was starving and I got out in my full demon form, I killed a priest. Before I could eat, I was killed. Then reborn right in front of there eyes. Azar was the priestess that cared for me, every month she made sure I ate fresh flesh, usually a piglet. It was boring."

"I bet. Question, where did you get the words for your powers?" He asked playing with her hair.

"Azarath, as in my home planet. Metrion, as in the time of year. And Zinthos, as in the full moon I was born under. They all have to do with when I was born in the language of Azarath." She explained. "You can do it with your own, but it sounds way cooler if it's in Latin." She yawns before falling asleep.

Slade was surprised that she even lasted this long. He glanced down at Chris seeing that he was also asleep with his tiny thumb in his mouth. Doing Raven a small favour, he did up a couple buttons on her shirt, hiding her breast, just in case Wintergreen came in. Alex was asleep on the chair on the other side of the table. Not wanting to feel left out, he decided to take a nap as well. Doing so, he wrapped his right arm over Ravens flat belly and soon drifter off.

Wintergreen was preparing a beef stew when he realized that the library was quite. Sometime there were footsteps coming through when Raven was alone, but Slade was up there too. He finished what he was cutting and walked upstairs to get the tray from six hours before. Walking upstairs and into the library, he was shocked at the sight before him. On the love seat, was all four people that he was living with. Slade was fast asleep with Raven too, fast asleep. With both Alex and Chris asleep on top of her. He smiled and took the dishes downstairs.

ok guys stopping there, hopefully within the next two weeks I should have the next chapter up, but if I don't it's because I have school, friends and dead batteries that need to be recharged. oh and please review, and don't hate the story, I'm just watching for Chris to get older before I do anything else, oh, AND THIS STORY WITH DEFENTLY BE GOING BACK TO RAVEN/ROBIN! so for all you slade/raven haters, have faith and be pacient, it should be about 5 chapters till raven and robin get to see each other, that or i torture you into rreading more slade/raven moments. oh and i need some help with a writing thingy! its a sex scene that i want to try and write, and i need someone to read over it once i get it finished/started that way i can put it in the story, if not i'm wondering if someone else could write it for me.

so think about it plz! and review or message me if you'll help!

Gingie.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys, sorry its been like 3 weeks since i last posted but i was busy dogsitting and i had the house to myself. but heres the next chapter and reviews:

Jinx () - yeah, well i hope you like this chapter, there is a little rae/slade moments in this

Red X () - the way you put it does make it sound weird. but she has to trust slade enough to beable to not get hurt by him, or at least anymore hurt. but at the same time she has to be there for her sons. it tells why in this chapter, if your still confused tell me and i'll try and explain it even more...

morphious444 - i know, i just LOVE the pair! even though she's like half his age. but still, the m-rated ones are mostly the ones i read of those 2

lfsdogjnd () - how are you gonna die, and don't worry this is going backk to a rob/rae story once chris gets older, don't die on me plz

ok, thats all the reviews!

enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Slade." Raven said very weakly.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked.

"It's time."

Chris was now three months old and has only been sleeping full nights for three days now. Alex was being affected by the hunger as well and he's only been getting energy from Raven's milk, making her a little weaker every day.

"I'll get Alex for you. Oh, and be careful of who sees you. I don't want then on my door step again. Very uncomfortable.

"I'll try."

Raven went to her room just as the sun was setting. She walked over to the white crib and picked up her baby and sat down on the bed rocking her arms back and forth gently.

"Making sure he's asleep?" Slade's voice sounded as he entered the room with Alex in his arms.

"I really don't want him to wake you." She said softly. She gave Chris a kiss on the forehead before she placed him back in his crib. She went over to a dresser that held Alex's cloths and pulled out a camouflage pants that he wore last time, then walked over to Slade who was now at the bed side. Slade handed Alex over to his mother and sat down.

"Mommy, too tired to hunt." Alex mumbled into her chest.

"Alex, you have to come hunt, if you don't you'll die." Raven said softly. She placed Alex on the bed, standing up, and took off his shirt.

"Not want to die." Alex said helping his Mommy to take off his pants and put on the other pair.

"Good, no one wants to die." She said before going to her dresser to bring out the same light brown outfit as before. She took off the t-shirt that she had been wearing. Strange enough, Raven has been getting use to being topless around Slade, plus with he rape, he has practically seen her naked. She slipped the top on over her head, fitting perfectly over her milk-filled breast. 'Hm, skirt today,' She thought walking back to her dresser to pick up a light brown mini-skirt. Raven stripped her bottoms to her bare ass knowing Slade was looking at her almost naked body before she slipped on her skirt. "Before you ask Slade, demons are _very_ sexual creatures." She said walking up to him. "Kinda the reason why I have so many siblings." She picked up Alex and watched him change right before her eyes.

"When will you be back?" Slade asked pushing her hair behind her ears.

"When there is only bones left." She smirked showing her eight deadly fangs.

"When would that be?"

"Before the sun rises. Now don't worry I'll look after him." She told him standing at the window.

"It's not Alex I'm worried about." Slade was standing behind her at the window.

_You want him to do it now..._

'Hey, will you shut up'

_Your no fun_

Raven turned around and looked up at the man. "I'll be fine once I get something to eat." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to jump out the window. In mid-air she transformed into her demon form and clung to the side of the house. She saw Slade looking at her carefully as if he was examinating how she looked with her tail. He smiled, apparently to like what he saw. She looked down at Alex and growled, he was getting the 'go' to jump to the trees. After a land, Raven looked at Slade once more and purred, then taking a swift leap to the trees and jumping till they found their prey.

Slade stood at the window watching as Raven and Alex vanished from his sight. With Raven in the mini skirt he had got a very good view of every mans favourite place on a woman. 'What the hell! She maybe the mother of my child, but there is nothing but parent ship between us.' He went over to where Chris was sleeping and took a look at him. Slade noticed that his son looked a lot like himself when he was a child.

Taking a look at the time, 11:37, he sat on the couch that he had put in the room seven months before. He took off his shoes and undid a few buttons on his shirt. He laid down on the couch, and before Slade knew it, he was fast asleep, dreaming about Raven, Alex, Chris and about the life they had made, not bothering about Robin at all.

Raven jumped to the last tree on the edge of the forest. It was only the park that separated them from the city streets. She looked around and saw the same tree where she met Shannon and Kelly, the time when her Richard and Alex were a family.

Alex crawled between his mother legs, brushing his thick black hair along her sensitive area, to get a look at the scene before them. He, too, knew the memory of this place, even if he wasn't even a year old at the time. He felt his mother's long tongue swipe over his head as in comfort.

Raven looked over the area and saw a man walking his dog. She nudged the back of Alex's head, having him jump to the base of the tree. As they had practiced, she watched him stalk to a tree waiting for the man to walk into his death.

Steve Curwin was walking his dog, Tuck, at midnight for a very sad reason. His wife and daughter had just died in had read about the murder of the teenager from almost a year before. Now he was hoping that this killer was coming back. Steve Curwin wanted to die.

He was walking towards the tree that he had proposed to his wife, Trudy, too. He was getting close. Then noticed that Tuck had halted. "What is it Tuck?" He asked. Tuck started growling and barking.

Raven heard the dog barking, she knew that if the dog wouldn't shut up people might come and see what was happening. So quickly, Raven jumped on the man's back and bit into the back of the man's neck, braking it, killing clean.

She had the dog distracted and waited for the yelp of Alex jumping on the dogs back and killing it just like she had done.

Raven dug her teeth into the stomach of her prey and pulled a mouthful of. She was hungry. She swallowed and tore that pants off the body sank her fangs into the man's penis, it was one of her favourite parts of the body to eat.

It didn't take long for Raven to finish eating the man, and for Alex to finish eating the dog. And started for the mansion.

Alex was asleep in Ravens arms by the time they reached the mansion. He had transformed back when he had fallen asleep.

When Raven returned to her room, she put Alex to bed, for he was already clean of the blood. She walked straight to the bathroom not bothering to look around the room. In the bathroom she looked at her demon-self in the mirror. She changed into her normal-self and started to clean the blood off her face and took off her top to get the blood that had dripped between her breasts.

"Back already?" She heard Slade say.

"When did you get here?" She asked him.

"I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up when I heard the water running." He said putting his hand in her lavender hair. "How far did you go?" Slade asked placing a leaf on the counter.

"The park. After last time people have been staying out of the forest." She told him rinsing out the cloth. "Alex might be happy in the morning."

"About what?"

"His first kill." Raven said not looking into his eye.

"Ah, do you think by tomorrow it'll be in the paper?"

She nodded. "By noon it'll be on TV." She put on her top and did a quick brush of her hair. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to read."

"Really?" He questioned. "You have been up all night."

"I just ate; I can stay up for a few nights if I wanted." She walked past Slade and out of the bathroom. She walked straight to her favourite chair that she sat in everyday to read. She walked over to the small bookcase that was full of thick old books that she loved to read. She picked up a book called _Stealing Haven_(1) and sat in the chair.

"You sure you not tired." Slade asked standing behind the chair.

"I'm sure." She said. Slade walked back over to the couch and laid down.

Ten minutes later Slade looked up to see her fast asleep on the chair with her book in her lap. He got up and put the book away and picked Raven up off the chair. He looked at the bed, noticing that Alex was taking up most of the room. Raven, being fast asleep in Slade arms, had a strong grasp on his shirt and had a smile on her face. He decided to just go back to the couch and sleep there.

On the couch, Slade was laying comfort on his back and Raven was positioned half on her front half on her side with her arm across his chest. Slade fell asleep within minutes with his arm resting on her waist.

Robin was going insane. He missed Raven dearly and there was another killing, same as last time; Raven killed again. This time there was two dead, a man (from what the medical examiner said) and his dog. The medical examiner had also said that there were two killers, from what was said before, mother and child. The mother ate the man, the child ate the dog. He was positive that Raven and Alex was the killers, he was just wondering why Raven look so long to hunt. He had felt tired and weak for the last few months, Robin surprised himself when he shot up at the sound of the alarm.

Today was a special day for him, but at the same time a very sad day. Today, it was Raven's eighteenth birthday. He missed her birthday last year for the same reason as this year: Slade.

For the last three years of Raven's birthday, sixteen, the sort of the end of the world; seventeen, kidnapped; and now eighteen, still with the mad man.

But, Starfire is not helping at all; she has been a bitch since that kidnap. Actually since that day that she found out that he was dating the half demon, he had to lock himself in his room to not be smothered by her.

Robin was thinking of leaving.

He was 18, and probably has some help to get a job with the police. Robin had enough of this and had already talked to Cyborg about leaving, he had agreed. Now he just had to finish with this murder to be finished. Then it'll be good-bye to Robin, The Boy Wonder.

Raven woke up to Chris crying. She must have only slept an hour. She did, however, notice that she was very comfortable on Slade's chest and stomach. In slight disappointment she got up and over to the crib. She picked Chris up and walked to the chair that she had fallen asleep in. She sat down and took off the top then she was still wearing from the night before, then let Chris start eating. Unlike for normal human babies that should breastfed till they were six to nine months old, he had to be fed till he was at least two.

"Mommy! Mommy! I feel much better!" Shouted Alex running up to Raven.

"Shh Alex, Slade's trying to sleep." Raven said to the small boy.

"Mommy, the sun is up, Slade should be up too! He always up before the sun this high!" He said walking towards the sleeping man.

"Don't wake him up sweetheart."

"Doesn't need to, his shouting woke me up." Slade said sitting up.

Alex squealed in delight and ran over to Slade and jumped into his arms.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok Rae." He stood up with Alex in his arms. "IT's good to see you happy again buddy." Slade said to the boy walking to the back of the chair Raven was sitting on. "Happy Birthday Raven." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"IT's nice that you remembered." She whispered.

"Well Raven, two years ago on this date, I came back to life because of you." He said kneeling down behind his child's mother.

"My father was the one that brought you back." She said witha tear rolling down her face. She could hear Slade whisper something to Alex, then watched Alex leave the room after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Raven," Slade whispers, "Your father brought me back to find you, if you weren't there, I'll probably be still dead."

"If I was never born, Terra would be a Titan still, and you wouldn't have died in the first place." Raven said looking back at him.

"She did go into a rant about you not treating her fairly." Slade chuckled.

"I knew her power had no control, plus, she was just another Starfire, she already gave me a headache, I bet both Robin and Cyborg are dead from just being there."

"Nice way to talk about your friends."

"Star can be a bitch at times, mostly when it has to do with Robin, her Robin. There have been times when I just wanted to kill and eat her." Raven explained. "She was giving me death stares the day she found out, she was really jealous when Robin went on a date with Kitten and I bet that for that 'end of the world' she had fake tears when I died and I could see the anger in her eyes both when I was hiding behind Robin and when I was hugging him."

"I see why you would want her dead." Slade said caressing his son's head who was still eating his mother's milk.

"Yep, she is so annoying, her and Beast Boy would make the best of couples."

"Surprisingly, I can see that happening."

"What happened to us?" Raven asked, not caring at all that she was only wearing a mini skirt and Chris was done feeding.

"I'm not sure at all." Slade said honestly. "At first I brought you here because of Alex, than I got you pregnant and I'm not happy at all for the reason, then after a while something happened."

"Whatever had happened, I like it, it shows the real you." She said smiling looking at her 10 week old baby. "It's a good thing you didn't get too attached to your eye."

"Yeah, well I wasn't use to it any ways." He said getting up and walking to Raven's dresser. "We better head down for breakfast, plus I would like to hear of what happened." Slade said handling over an outfit.

"You just want to know if they'll come back here." Raven handed Chris over to his father and put on her clothes; Slade was changing Chris' diaper. "I made sure we stayed to the trees."

_"Early this morning, more remains were found clean of skin. It has been almost a year since Lucy Reeds had been killed by a strange animal and now the new remains has been identified as a man named Steve Curwin. Yesterday Curwin's wife and child had died in childbirth and the doctors and neighbours had said that Curwin said that he just wanted to die. He was found dead at the Wilson Green Park along with the remains of his German Sheppard, Tuck. A young woman by the name of Emma Ranger had came across the remains on her daily jog at eight o'clock this morning. Since there is no evidence that will bring the police closer to catching this criminal, young detective, Richard Grayson, from Gotham City, is here to help the police to find this killer. In other news, the police are hoping that Grayson would be able to find Raven of the Teen Titans who has been missing for thirteen months now. This id Karen Ronny, and you're watching the six o'clock news." _Said a brunette woman on the TV that both Raven and Slade were sitting in front of, both wide-eyed at Richards name.

ok guys i hoped you like that chapter, and i _know_ there were some raven/slade moments, but GET OVER IT! this is my story! and this is how i want my story to be. sorry that i'm putting all this on you but still. thats how it is.

(1) - just a book that my friend was reading at the time i wrote this chapter so i just stuck it in as random. i have no ides what it was about.

well i hoped you all liked it and stuff, but next chapter i'm going to put it ahead of time a bit more. i'm not sure when im going to be posting it though, i was suposed to post this chapter last weekend but i didn't, sorry.

question: does the name Steve Curwin sound familar to anyone? i can't place the name at the moment.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. authors note

**ATTENTION ALL MY FAITHFUL VIEWERS!**

**I'M TAKING A SMALL BRAKE FROM ****ALL**** MY STORYS!**

**I KNOW YOUR SHOCKED AND UPSET BUT I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON!**

**FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT DON'T KNOW, I'M ONLY 16, I HAVE SCHOOL TO ATTEND! PLUS I HAVE LESS THAN A MONTH TILL EXAMS START AND I'M GOING ON A CRUISE IN A WEEK FROM TOMORROW. THAT MEANS I HAVE TO DO MY WORK BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE AT SCHOOL. I HAVE A BIG PROJECT ON POLLUTION THAT I HAVE TO DO, I HAVE A PROJECT THAT I'M STARTING TOMORROW AT SCHOOL FOR DIGITAL MEDIA, I HAVE NO IDEA FOR CIVICS, AND I'M STILL LEARNING WHAT I HAVE TO DO FOR LITERCY. I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF WORK. ****AND ****I HAVE A VIRUS! I'M GOING TO ASK MY DAD AFTER I DO SOME STUFF TO MY LAPTOP.**

**FOR MY CRUISE I'M GOING TO BE GONE FOR 11 DAYS, GOING DOWN TO MIAMI TO LEAVE.**

**SO, I'M SORRY THAT I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR A WHILE. I MIGHT DO A CHAPTER HERE OR THERE FOR **_**THE UNDEAD SPIRIT**_**, AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T ADDED A CHAPTER TO **_**MOTHERLY LOVE**_** FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I KEEP FORGETTING, I DO HAVE THE CHAPTER WRITTEN ON PAPER, BUT NOT WRITTEN UP. WITH **_**BIRHTDAY SUPRISE**_** I'M STILL WORKING ON TYPING IT UP.**

**SORRY EVERYONE BUT I REALLY WANT TO PASS MY CLASSES.**

**WITH LOTS OF LOVE**

**~GINGIE**


	11. Chapter 10

hey guys! sorry it took so long to update, thruthly i had this chapter written out for months! but i never got around to typing it up. and for of those who forgot what happened in the last chapter, there was a news report saying that Richard Grayson, aka, Robin has became a detective to help find raven. and i had gotten a pretty nasty review and, for those who didn't notice, _**I HAD PUT DOWN IN THE SUMMARY THAT THERE IS SOME ROB/RAE/SLADE! **_people didn't read that! i know i put it up later, but you should still read it! i had gotten a flame from this, and i'm not happy about that!

i might as well do the reviews about now before i go into a rant:

oh, and i found out where i remembered the name, Steve Erwin, the alstrain (can't spell) animal guy that was killed my a sting ray, i think.

roomofangels - thats ok, i found out a couple months back... i know, so long ago!

Red X () - Stockholm syndrome? sorry not a doctor... or a ginues... And Slade knows Robin's realy name because he has been spying on the Titnas for a while and while Raven and Robin were dating, he was watching and listening to them as they spoke their human names. giving Slade the names of both raven and robin as Rachel and Richard, understand now?

kolp'ikon - **HEY, YOU LISTEN HERE! FOR ONE, I DON'T REALLY LIKE FLAMES. TWO I'M A GIRL! AND THREE I HAD PUT IN THE SUMMARY THAT THER WAS ROB/RAE/SLADE! IT IS A ROBIN AND RAVEN STORY! SLADE HAD GOTTEN IN THE WAY AND KIDNAPPED RAVEN! RAVEN AND ROBIN ARE DATING! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS ONLY ABOUT RAVEN AND SLADE? IF IT WAS, I WOULD HAVE PUT IT AS RAVEN/SLADE! BUT NO! IT IS A ROBIN AND RAVEN STORY! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SIMPLY JUST STOP READING AN MOVE ON! AND I AM GOING TO BRING ROBIN AND RAVEN BACK TOGETHER! GIVE IT LIKE 5 MORE CHAPTERS! AND JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW! SLADE IS MY FAVOURITE VILLIAN IN TEEN TITANS! JUST LIKE SHEGO IS IN KIM POSSIBLE! AND, JUST LIKE MY MOTHER SAYS TO THE DAYCARE KIDS IN MY BASEMENT "IF YOU DON'T HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!" I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR REVIEW IS PARCHLY THE REASON WHY A DELADE THIS CHAPTER AND HAVE OTHERS SUFFER!**

morphious444 - yeah, i kinda remember as i was reading this. thank you... and if you read the comment before this, just understand that i do have anger problems, and i mostly let it out on paper, or computers... sorry it took so long *gives you a transport truck of your favourite cookies for your waiting*

gesy - i know, but i will have them get back in each others arms once again, i'm just building up to it, and sorry it took to long

amethyst-dreams27 - thanks, i just did it for raven and slade to know whats going on with robin

() - (for chapter 4) yay! someone who watches ncis too! thanks, im happy that _some_ people like it! and don't worry, i just might bring Shannon and Kelly back in... who knows...

happy bryce - thank you! i know i'm suppose to have my last exam tomorrow, but i did it last week, so i'm practically off till thursday. who knows why the new semester starts on a thursday? anyways, enjoy!

heartless16 - i know, i'm getting beter with my spell, its jsut that i'm copying off of paper and i'm just a little laxy and tired to fix it, orr i just don't notice. but i will go through it, once i get other things out of the way. and i do it on Wordpad, not on the site or Mircosoft. and i'm still needing to do better with the emotions, like i said, i still need to go through. Slade, even though hes a bad guy, is my favourite tt bad guy and i think he would do good with Raven, in my mind, in the future, they have a son though shes married to robin, and they are close friends. thats me. they have a kid but nothing more than friends. it was kinda what this story is telling, except take out Alex, and raven would have gone to Slade because she was in heat and didn't want to hurt anyone. than that is almost what is in my mind. and, slade wouldn't have raped raven either in my mind... i can't be that evil to fall alssep to that stuff...

RainingHearts4Ever - well, i'm done my projects! and have one more day of litercy before the new semester starts up again! and you read M rated storys at 13? i only started reading that when i was in grade 9... 11-16, 10-15, 9-14... ok, makes sense i was only a year older than you, but i've haven't been on fanfiction for even a year yet! so it doesn't count! ... enjoy!

yay! 10 reviews! thats the most i've ever gotten of a chapter! well two, but that doesn't count! so i hope you enjoy this! and if you like an angry star your good, for this chapter...

Chapter 10

"H-he left?" Raven questioned to no one. "Why?"

"I don't know, a lot has changed." Slade said still starring at the TV. It was still on when Alex came in and saw the picture of Richard.

"Daddy!" The little boy shouted pointing at the screen.

The word snapped both Raven and Slade out of their thought. Raven hadn't heard that word leave Alex's mouth since the day they were kidnapped. She missed Richard so much at the moment that tears started running down her cheeks. She got up and walked over to Alex, "Come on baby, let's go see if your brother is awake yet." She struggled to stay calm, picking up Alex, she held him tight to her chest before she retreated to her room.

Slade was slightly confused about the tears, but he for sure didn't mind that the boy called the teen 'Daddy.' It showed that Robin was close to him and he had hurt Robin, at least part of his plan worked.

Deciding that he didn't want to be in the mansion any more that evening, he told Wintergreen that he would be back soon.

Slade went to the backyard of his house and walked to the stable where he kept his two horses, Rico and Bella. Bella was a light brown Palomion mare and has half a foot of white fur on all hooves. Rico was a dark brown Mustange Stallion that had a white stripe down his face. He took Rico and let Bella out into the fenced field. After sattleing up Rico, they raced off into the forest that surrounded his home.

Raven sat on her bed still crying. She dearly missed her boyfriend and was sad that he left the Titans. Alex was lying on the bed with Chris beside him sucking on his pacifier. She wasn't sure why she was so emotional, she wasn't pregnant again. She knew that for sure. _'It must have been his name.' _She thought having another flood of tears running down her cheeks, catching Alex's attention.

"Mommy, you ok?" Alex asked looking into her sad eyes. "When is Daddy coming?"

Raven had promised Alex that his Daddy was going to see him again, but at the same time Alex knew that Slade's home was his home now.

"I don't know anymore, but I promise Alex, you will see him again." Raven promised pulling her son into her lap.

Alex, for who knows what reason that is in his head, pulled on her shirt mumbling 'milk' over and over. She understood, he wanted to show that he loved her by the feeding, but at the same time to show her that he remembered. She undid her top to expose her milk filled breast. Alex grabbed onto her nipple and started sucking, showing Raven his memory of the night before they were taken, when Robin had came in when he was feeding. She smiled at the memory. Robin really knew how to make her respond to him, even if they just wanted to wait till they were ready. Now she had her virginity taken away and she had two sons, one adopted, and one she had carried.

"I love you Alex. I love you my son." She sobbed into his hair.

Chris dropped his pacifier and started whimpering for his mother's milk as well. Raven leaned over, not disturbing Alex and pulled Chris into her lap and let her feed. She hadn't done this many times since Chris was first born when she was still in the hospital, though many nurses and doctors questioned why she had another child when her first was still nursing. She gave the same answer every time, _'I didn't plan on being pregnant again.'_

It was soon dark outside and Raven and her sons were fast asleep in the king-size bed.

Richard Grayson sat in his new office. It was his first day at a full day of work. The day before was just to show what to do and to help find evidence at where the victim was killed, they didn't find much; after they had reached the forest they had lost the trail.

Richard had the picture of him, Rachel, and Alex on the day when they went out in town. It was the only picture he had of all of them. He **HAD **to hide it from Starfire like his life had depended on it, which it did. He'd promised that he'd never forget them. A few people who came to talk to him in his office seen the picture and asked who they were, he'd always became sadden and say it was his girlfriend and son, then explain that he became a detective because they were kidnapped and he promised to find them. She told that he worked really hard last year after they got kidnapped to get the job. After that everyone respected him even though he's only eighteen.

In his spare time, Richard looked for more evidence on Slade in the police records. He couldn't find anything. He soon started his new life as a civilian and in no time he had been working as a detective as Richard Grayson for a full year. He still hadn't found anything useful about Slade, but he kept telling himself that he won't give up till he had Rachel in his arms.

Raven woke up to her sons jumping on her bed telling her to get up. Chris was now fifteen months old and as well as developed for a two year old. Alex was three and as bossy and jumpy that he had to be ground because he had pushed Chris down and took the toy he was with. But also, now that Chris is a year old, he has started his training. She was happy for the boy; ever since he was nine months old he wanted to join his brother. Since now Raven has free time from her kids, with Slade's permission, she goes horseback riding for about an hour, giving her time to get back and have something to eat before Slade brought the boys up for lunch.

"Mommy get up!"

"Mommy!"

She opened her violet eyes to two sets of icy-blue. "Good morning boys, what are you doing up so early?"

"Early? Mommy Slade says it's after ten Mommy!" Alex squealed.

Ravens eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes Mommy. And Chris is hungry."

Raven got up and pulled herself up and sat up right. "You hungry Chris?" She got a nod. She pulled off her shirt and pulled Chris to her chest.

"Mommy, when are we going to see Daddy again?" Alex asked shyly, knowing his Mommy was sensitive when it came to his Daddy.

"I don't know sweetie, one day." She said looking up from her nursing infant to her toddler. "I miss him very much."

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT! WHY WOULD HE JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! WITH NOT EVEN TELLING US! WITH NOT TELLING ME! FRIEND ROBIN KNOWS THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! HOW DARE THAT BASTARD LEAVE BEFORE HE WOULD GO OUT AND HAVE THE FEELINGS I HAVE FOR HIM! HOW COULD HE LEAVE AND NOT TELL ANYONE!"

"Starfire, he told me. Remember, I told you this every day since Robin left." Cyborg told the alien.

Every day for the past year Cyborg and Beast Boy had to listen to Starfire scream at the top of her lungs about how Robin left them. During that time Terra had came back saying that she found out about her powers by accident and that with her powers, came her memory.

As leader, Cyborg brought the blond haired girl in and they (Cyborg and Beast Boy) helped her control her powers. Terra had to listen to the same speech that Starfire screamed every morning. In the first week Terra was there (she was on Cyborgs side) she told Starfire that Robin maybe left to go find Raven. Terra ended up in the med room unconscious. Starfire ended up being locked up in a room to calm down. It had taken over a week of almost peace and quiet till Starfire had calmed down enough to be able to walk around the tower, almost another week before she was to walk around town by herself.

Since then, Starfire had cooled down a bit when her friends were talking about Robin's deparcher.

Terra has only been living in the tower for about six months; since the day she told them. Ever since they had been training her, getting her stamina, power level, and control up. It's worked just as well as Slade controlling her powers before her. Making a very happy girl.

On better note: Beast Boy got over his crush on Raven and went back to Terra.

At least that died down some of the noise. For all you people out there, Cyborg is no longer on death train; he's at the station. His life is a cross between Drama and Crime. If this gets any worse it'll just be a Drama and Romance life. Speaking of romance... he hasn't talked to Bumble Bee in a while. Let's just leave them to the kissy face and love talk. He would gladly go over and see her in person and do what... normal hormonal guy would do with a pretty girlfriend of his but it was storming and the crime rate was still up after Raven and Robin's leaving. If this went any further, Cyborg life would be dead.

Because of the rain, Raven didn't want to go horseback riding, too wet. So she decided on reading in the library. Today's book is called Clan of the Cave Bear. Wanting to drown out the rain she walked over to Slade's record player and put on her favourite song that Slade just happened to have. Raven pulls the reader thingy onto the large black CD and listens to the starter music and sat down to read her book.

And I would do anything for love,  
I'd run right into hell and back,  
I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and thats a fact.

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now  
- Oh no - no way - I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that, anything for love,  
I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that.

Raven couldn't concentrate, so she just put down her book 'til the end of the song and sang to the words.

Some days it dont come easy,  
Some days it dont come hard  
Some days it dont come at all,  
And these are the days that never end.

Some nights you breath fire,  
Some nights your carved in ice,  
Some nights your like nothing I've ever seen before, Or will again.

Maybe Im crazy, But it's crazy and it's true,  
I know you can save me, No one else can save me now but you.

As long as the planets are turning,  
As long as the stars are burning,  
As long as your dreams are coming true - You better believe it! -

That I would do anything for love,  
And I'll be there until the final act -  
I would do anything for love!  
And I'll take a Vow and Seal a pact -

But I'll never forgive myself if we dont go all the way - Tonight -  
I would do anything for love!  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that...

I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just wont do that...

Some days I pray for Silence,  
Some days I pray for Soul,  
Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll.

Some nights I lose the feeling,  
Some nights I lose control,  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls.

Maybe I'm lonely, And thats all I'm qualified to be,  
There's just one and only, The one and only promise I can keep.

As long as the wheels are turning,  
As long as the fires are burning,  
As long as your prayers are coming true - You better believe it - !

That I would do anything for love!  
And you know it's true and thats a fact,  
I would do anything for love!  
And there'll never be no turning back -

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,  
So long - So long - I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,

Slade could hear singing in the Manor, and he knew for a fact that ONLY one person in the Manor sang and it was only to her kids. This was singing to an actual song that he had in his library.

He walked up to the library just to see her lying down on the couch, book down, singing.

But I wont do that, I wont do that!

I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just wont do that...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
Everynight of my life - No Way -

I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that!

Girl : Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you help get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it a little less cold?

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl : Will you hold me sacred?  
will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it a little less old?

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl : Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?  
Can you build an Emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something that I can take home?

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl : Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got?  
Will ya hose me down with holy water - if I get too hot - ?  
Will you take me to places that I've never known?

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl : Afert a while you'll forget everything,  
It was a brief interlude, And a midsummer night's fling,  
And you'll see that it's time to move on.

Boy : I wont do that!  
I wont do that!

Girl : I know the territory - I've been around,  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down,  
And sooner or later you'll be screwing around.

Boy : I wont do that!  
I wont do that!

Anything for love, I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that.

When the song was finished, Raven picked the book back up and saw Slade standing in the door way. Hiding the blush that was creeping up her face, she went back to reading.

"Since when could you sing?"

"I only sing when I'm alone, Richard hasn't really heard me sing." Raven told the man, who she knew was amazed, but still stared at her book. "The only other times I sing is when I'm trying to get the boys to sleep, which you heard." There was a pregnant silence, she didn't know why she hated it, she just did. "Where are they?"

"Alex is helping Chris with the math cards; I was coming to get the book that he left in here last night when he fell asleep." Slade explained walking over to the chair that had a book on it. "That's a good series by the way, you should read them."

Raven smiled and nodded, _'He does know it's from a girl's perspective, right?'_ Shrugging, she went back to reading, getting half way through when Chris came in. She looked up and saw Slade walking past. "Hey there buddy, you hungry?" Receiving a smile and a 'Yeah' she set her book down, unbuttoned her top, and pulled her baby onto her stomach. Raven's learned that if she's not leaving the house there was no need to wear her bra, also giving Chris better access to her breast, but also making a small mess of her shirt when her milk leaks. Chris pulled up to his mother's breast and started suckling. Something in Raven dropped down, from what? She didn't know, she just started talking. "It's been two years Chris, two years, this place is beautiful, but I just want to go home, to Richard. I miss him so much, but your Daddy won't let me leave, not with you, and you'll die if I leave you here." She mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll be able to talk to him, see if when you get older if I can go back to Richard, and then we can share custody of both you and Alex. I know how much you two love him, but I can't take it anymore. Richard saved my life thousands of times, Slade has only a couple. I do love Slade, but mostly as a friend, but he's your father, and we're both raising you. The love I have for him is only because we have too, for you and Alex to be loved. We can't fight, we can't disagree, we can't not talk to each other, because of you two. It's because I said no to him is to why your even here, and I haven't disagreed or even talked back because I'm afraid. I'm only eighteen and I have two kids, mind one I adopted, but I know guys have their needs, Richard had them too, but I'm too young in this century to have three kids under five, yet still nursing. That's why my father has so many off-springs, he had his needs and mated with many, many females. I was just the lucky one to have a prophecy attached, giving my father a reason to kill his half breed daughter. Demons are very sexual creatures, and I don't want to have so many children. I don't want to be like _him_." Raven sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks, soaking her bare chest.

"I don't even want to kill people, but if I don't I could die, and animal meat doesn't help me, the dog Alex ate was three times his size and that just filled him. The demon in me is doing this to me, father is torturing me with his blood in my veins. He is making me kill humans, I could kill your Daddy and Alex's Daddy any day, but I won't, I can't do it, I love them." She couldn't hide the tears that has been building up for almost two years. "I don't want to be here anymore... I can't take it anymore. I'm... sc-scared." She finished.

"If you're scared Raven, you could always talk about it." Slade's voice came from outside the library doors. She didn't even notice that he was listening to her rant. More tears ran down her cheeks knowing that Slade listened to her heart. "I might let you leave when our son is older." He said before she heard his footsteps decent.

_'Might. He might let me leave.' _She smiled to Chris who was done his lunch.

ugh, you wont believe how long it took me to write that. mind you, my laptop died and i had to clean my room.

and for you all to know, **I DO NOT OWN I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE BY MEATLOAF!** meatloaf does, its just one of my favourite songs, and the song it like... 6/7 minutes long, though Praridis by the dashboard light is longer... whats with the guy and long songs?

and the book Clan of the Cave Bear. its a porno/lemon/M rated book! and its from the 70's. its a great book, and the first M rated book i read, that both my mom and aunt let me read. and anyone up for a book that has Mammoths roming around in it, be my guest.

what else? oh yah...

_**I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE FOREVER! I'M SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'L DO ANYTHING!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Yes, i am alive! I just keep getting flames and this was one of my "you need to update" mood. So i got my thick binder out and did! Ok guys, give me a break. I had a rough week! I practically lost my friend because of something i didn't have control over!

And btw, i had a viewer tell me what this is about in those big words that no one knows how to pronounce!

Stockholm syndrome is a term used to describe a paradoxical psychological  
phenomenon wherein hostages express adulation and have positive feelings  
towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk  
endured by the victims, essentially mistaking a lack of abuse from their  
captors as an act of kindness. (Source:Wikipedia)

I hope that makes more sense...

Anyways reviews:

Blue-wasabi24 – sorry about that. I get that sometimes. I edited the chapters somewhat of what Microsoft picked up and i chopped it into 3... sorry for the long wait...

() – thanks, its good to hear that you like it, there are some that say they hate it!

Ria () – aw, thank you!

Hhi () – well if YOU think it sucks, then stop reading it! Its your own fault!

Red X – well, i had to put something funny in there, and it seemed that star was the only way... why would slade take her? Then he has to do with her! Unless he kills her... :D and thank you thank you thank you! Now i'm going to copy and paste that syndrome thingy to show people what this is about!

Crack Head Crazy – i'm still working on the spelling... but glad you like the plot!

ENJOY PLEASE!

Chapter 11

Richard didn't know what became of his friends. He knew for sure that Cyborg and Beast Boy were still doing the saving the city thing. Starfire on the other hand, had had not seen, no one knew where she went until Beast Boy said something about her home planet. She had just got up and left. Everyone had thought that she was confined to the tower again like she has been almost a year ago, but after a couple of weeks the whole city knew she wasn't grounded. During that time Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra hasn't known, or made it known, that there ex-leader was still in the city, just as the person he was born as. He didn't know if Cyborg even knew about his other identity, Raven didn't count, she could watch his past if she wanted to.

He got up off the couch that he was sitting in his own apartment. It was a small apartment, two bedroom, the other was where he worked on investigations that were going on, that or, tracking down Raven and Alex. _'Alex must be about three and an half now.'_ He thought. _'I miss them. I just want them back, in my arms, kissing Raven to death. Well not really to death, just to the bed, that way I pleasure my morning to her.'_

Richard huffed and got up. February mornings are chilly, but not cold, hell, Raven could even go out in her leotards and be fine. But it's not fair, people think that she has cold skin, but really she had naturally hot skin, it was very nice to be beside during winter.

He walked over to the kitchen on that Saturday morning to make himself a bacon sandwich.

So far Raven had killed seven people, Lucy Reed, Steve Curwin and his dog, Ronald Lee, Daisy Rarhins, Whitney Yarky-Rodgers, Jacklynn Young, and Tasha Ceena. All of them bones, just as they found Natasha Jackson eight years ago. During that time, he had went through all the missing reports. About 500 people had gone missing since Raven had turned eight years old. Since 1886, the missing report had increased that year. He knew this had to do with Raven, hell, he had learned that she was immortal for a couple years now. But he knew that all the people that went missing wasn't just Raven, only five percent of the missing people were from Ravens hunger, and she didn't even want to kill them. He took pity on his girlfriend, he was just glad that he had never had to go through what she was.

Richard thoughts were interrupted when a cop, much older than him, spoke. "Mr. Grayson, there has been a fire, come, we have to go and talk to the Titans to see if they know anything aside from what the witnesses have to say."

'_Great.'_ He thought, last time when he had to talk to the Titans, which was last week when they had caught a burglar, he could tell that Cyborg was realizing a few things about Richard Grayson that reminded him of Robin the Boy Wonder.

When they got to the small house half a mile from the bay shore, Richard, the only detective in the group of cops, got out of the car and walked straight to the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Hey Detective dude!" He heard Beast Boy say. He was almost 17 himself with Terra only a few months behind him. Cyborg was turning 21 in less than 5 months. But, there was another girl, ice-blue eyes like himself but her hair looked white, even though she looked only at the age of twelve.

"Hey Beast Boy! Who's the new girl?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Rose, martial arts. Rose, meet Detective Richard Grayson."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grayson." Rose said with a sweet innocent voice.

"Nice to meet you too Rose, but I'm only 19, none of that Mr. Stuff, makes me feel old." Richard joked shaking her small hand.

Fifteen minutes later Richard walked over to the chief explaining what he was told before he had to wait in the car to start his write up of what he was told, waiting for the say-so that he could go inside the still burning building.

While doing his write up, he couldn't help but noticing that the girls eyes looked familiar, besides his own. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

As hard as it can believe, and how annoying he can be, Slade was getting so much harder to stand. He was nice in his own way and respected her... in his own ways.

He wouldn't touch her in ways that reminded her of their little yet loud rape scene in the library.

FLASHBACK

Raven screamed at the top of her lungs as Slade thrust fast and hard into her tight tunnel as he felt another orgasm build up in her very being.

There was already bruises on her lips where he had forced a long hard lustful/hatred filled kiss and when Slade had bit her throat when she tried, but failed to get him out of her.

She did really understand why her demon half liked this. Raven's strong legs were wrapped around Slade's waist wanting him deeper though her whimpers and cries of pain told him she wanted this to stop. At times Slade could even see that her fangs had lengthened as she screamed to the ceiling.

When Slades seeds had shot into her sweet spot, Raven screamed Slade's name betting that both he father in hell and her mother in heaven could hear her. T had been the best yet most hated moment of her life.

END FLASHBACK

In the end she had found out that her demon half likes the pain and aggressiveness, she had even confronted Slade about it of why she had given in into the second half of the rape. He just nodded and said 'understandable' before giving her a kiss on the crown of her head and Chris, who was asleep in his mother's arms a kiss on the crown of the head.

Chris, now at twenty-one months old had joined in with the hunting lessons though he still preferred his mother's milk. Chris' demon form was much like his mothers' and brothers' but he was much more strongly built like his father.

Raven held fear in her eyes as she saw a lot of police nearby, but they couldn't hold it off any longer. If they did their weakness would start right up. They had to do this tonight.

She looked around and saw a thick man, who seemed to have taken meat and sweets as his diet, standing far off from the police and smoking building. The demon hissed over to her eldest son and gave the command to kill their prey. Alex had became a skilful hunter in his time learning. But, there was too many people around for her comfort. After Raven had killed Lucy when giving Alex his first hunting lesson, no one went into the forest on their random hunting days. That meant they had to move, and the city was the only place. The park was the main hunting grounds though.

Alex had already climbed the tree and was balancing on a branch hovering over their prey. The child had jumped onto the man's shoulders.

The man overcame his shock and quickly grabbed the small demon boy into his hands and screamed dropping him on the soft grass, but at the same time getting everyines attention.

This was going to be the hard part.

The police, detectives, Titans, media, everyone came over as the fat man yelled _'demon'_ at the top of his lungs.

Alex had ran back to the forest edge to his mother and hid beside his brother under their mothers protective belly as she crouched out of sight. Chris didn't really know what was going as he sucked on Raven's nipple retrieving the sweet tasting mother's milk.

Alex, being a dare devil, crawled out from under Raven and looked into the crowd. He was hungry and didn't want to share Chris' meal, so he did the only thing that came to his mind: walk up to the humans, and ask for food.

Raven just thought her son had gone nuts when he left her. She didn't want to leave him nor did she want Chris to be in danger if she had to save the eldest demon boy.

She wrapped her left arm around Chris ad jumped into a nearby tree. Only a few feet above the average size man's head, Raven set Chris down on a branch and softly growled for him to stay.

With Chris, hopefully, out of the way, Raven landed on a branch closer to the tree line and gave a loud growl for her son to come back.

Richard and the whole crowd heard the growl from the tree line, when they looked to the tall tree they saw it. They saw her. Everyone, or most people, know never anger a mother bear, but this... this was a demon and far more worst. Everyone was backing up from the infant, not wanting to let it in any harm. There probably not that many people there that knew the growl wasn't intended on the humans but in the child.

The child had turned to face his mother and _yipped_, though receiving another growl. This demon child was hungry and wanted to eat, but its moth wouldn't let him, Richard could tell by the pitch of the voice. And by the sound of it, the demon mother was getting annoyed. That's when Richard thought over something. Startling everyone, he ran to the closest butcher shop and bought a piece of steak. As quick as a flash, he was at the front of the crowd. And he did the one thing he thought he'd never do in this life time.

He got down on one knee and stretched out his arm and called the demon infant as if he was calling a puppy. The crowd stayed silent as the child stalked cautiously to the man, sniffing the offered hand. Richard knew that somewhere in the back of his head that Alex remembered him. How did he know it was Alex? Well many things really. Age seemed very close, the fact that he was a demon. But mostly, because of the mother. If the mother wasn't Raven, Richard probably wouldn't be alive at the moment, plus she just stared at him like he wanted to have everyone hate him.

The crowd was startled when the demon child started licking the detectives hand with his long – but not as long as his mother's – tongue. They though the child was tasting him, when Richard knew it was one of those _'I missed you'_ things. Richard pulled his hand away from his mouth and nose and petted the boys' black hair before using the same hand to reach for the meat he had just bought.

Bringing it into sight and hovered it in front of the child's nose. It didn't take long of sniffing for the hungry demon to bring a clawed hand to the take it.

Sitting on his bum with his tail wrapped around his feet, Alex held the meat in both hands and started eating it.

Courses of 'aws' could be heard as Richard saw a younger demon infant who seemed close but not yet 2 years of age come up to the older demon. This demon child was much like the other, maybe a brother, they looked the same though the younger one already looks like he's going to be built strongly.

The brothers then started to argue, if that's what you want to call it. The youngest wanted the meat while the oldest held it out of his reach. It was a fun site to see...

Till someone had their tail bitten and a loud unexpected yelp was carried out from the oldest demon child's mouth. Richard knew he was calling for its mother, and right on que, she came into view walking like a human with her tail stiffly flicking back and forth. The oldest child ran to his mother with the meat in his mouth.

The crowd knew they had to be quite now, only keeping their eyes on the mother. The youngest stopped what he was doing – which was bugging his brother – and sat on the ground amused with his own tail, giving a surprised yelp when he bit it. The only female demon stood in front of Richard and crouched down in front of him, giving him the perfect view of her womenhood. They all watched as the female licked Richards face from the corner of his lips to over his blue eye.

The crowd stared at the two. About 99.9999999999999999999999% thought she was going to eat him because he had no more food. Richard stared into the demons eyes, reading them.

_Richard._ Her eyes screamed to him.

He knew this was Raven. He knew this was his girlfriend. A gun clicked beside him and felt fear coming from the mother in front of him. Whimpers could be heard coming from her throat. Still crouching, she backed away towards her children. The boys ran into the forest first before she stood up, gun following – and gave a high pitched screech that made everyone fall to their knees from the pain. A single gunshot went off and Richard watched Raven look at him before running away.

Raven didn't run far. Only enough so she could still hear them. Alex and Chris walked up to her and sat in her lap. Alex gave his mother the meat that he was given, knowing that unlike her, he could live off of his mother's milk till the next night. She licked both of their heads before climbing the tree with the boys in low. She settled down and pulled her top down to let the boys have access to her nipples. They ate and listened.

"What were you thinking!" She heard Richard yell.

"We thought she was going to attack you air." The man who Richard was yelling at said calmly.

"No she wasn't! Do you know anything about animal behaviour?" There was a moments pause before Richard yelled again, "I didn't think so." There was another pause as the other man was talking. "It seems as you didn't understand that she was thanking me?" Richards voice had gone up.

"How would you know!"

"She didn't growl or hiss! She simply licked me till your fucking ass pointed a gun at her!" Richard screeched. Raven could hear murmurs coming from the distance knowing that Richard had walked into the forest. She could hear in the background _'You don't know what you're doing!'_ As she heard his silent footsteps.

When she was sure that he was close she had Alex and Chris stop nursing and stay in the tree as she left, changing back into her normal self.

"Raven." She heard him whisper/yell. She didn't say a word, just stood there waiting for him. The seconds passed slowly as Richard stepped into a small clearing with barely the view of the open sky. He had found her. "Raven."

2557 words and 5 pages with just the story. Took me long enough, huh? Anyways, this chapter was mostly to get Raven and Richard to meet again. Next chapter they are going to talk... i do not know when the next is going to be posted though...


	13. Chapter 12

hey guys, its been a while, but not too long. i typed this up because im bored and sick. so i sat on my couch in my room and typed this up. and fanfiction is down again here, so i don't know when i can post. its April 10th at the moment so hopefully i can post it today.

has anyone watched the new scooby doo movie, Scare Camp? well did you know that Trudy is the voice of Tara Strong who is the voice of Raven? if you put them side to side you can see the obvious resemblance that they made her. pale skin. purple hair. purple hood. black short shorts. fairly smart. stays inside?

anyone agree?

or am i obsessed?

reviews!

terraXbbXFAN2 - glad that you like it. sorry i didn't post as soon as you wanted me too. i have been trying to cetch up on the writing part as well.

blue-wasabi24 - thats good. i had to have them meet again. it's not like i'm going to have her never see him again, thats just cruel!

I'm a Lover not a Hater - okay? okay!

() - thats good that you like it!

Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce - glad you like it

JosephineX - well it's good that you have more than one emotion. one time i was readin g astory, it was sad and i was litterly crying, and then there was this funny part so i was laughing and cry at the same time!

enjoy!

CHAPTER 12

"Raven."

Raven stood there taking in her boyfriends appearence as she never wanted to forget.

"I missed you..." She whispered as a cold breeze blows over her half naked body, hair blowing in the wind.

"I missed you too, Rae." He whispered back taking a step forward, before taking another and another,soon being toe-to-toe. "Rae, come home... please." He asked in a soft whisper.

There was a pregnant pause, maybe even two times longer than one till Raven turned her head to the side. "I can't Richard."

He stood there in shock at the girls' words, his anger flared up. "What do you mean you can't?"

Raven supprisenly stayed calm as he grabbed onto his arm. "He wont let me, not yet, not till he's older." She whispered almost silently.

"Till who gets older?"

"Chris." She mumbled not only to Richard or herslef, but also to her childreen who were watching her.

With help from his brother, Chris made it down the tree in his demon form still. He stalked to the man he has never seen before, sniffing the sir. When he noticed his mother was calm he went to his mother's side, holding onto her leg for somewarmth, unexpectantly and happy picked up. Chris changed back into his human self.

"Who's this?" The man asked Chris' mother.

"Richard," His mother started, choking on her words. "This is my son, Christopher." He watched the man stare at him. It only took seconds for Chris to get uncomfortable and hide in his mother's chest. "Chris... he's... he's Slades son. We.. we go-got into an argu-agruement and he got mad, really mad. And he just... he just raped m-me. Whne I started to get sick he started to be nice. We don't fight. We don't raise our voices. We can't!" She cried, tears rolling freely down her face. "It's because of my kkids that we can't even disagree or not talk to each other!"

Richard looked at Raven's teary face understood what she had told him. He looked to see Alex walking over to them in his human form. "Daddy?" The little boy asked from the tree. Richard let got of Raven and kneeled down to eye level with the boy.

"Yes Alex, it's me." He whispered.

"Daddy!" Alex shouted running into Richards arms with his own small arms wrappped around his neck.

"How have you been?" Richard ased standing up taking the boy with him.

"Really good Daddy! Master has been teaching me and Chris! Learning Math!" The little boy giggled. Richard looked at Raven, questions danced his eyes.

"Slade has been home schooling the, since they were eleven moths old. Alex has been helping chris with his work." She told him. "While I was pregnant I had adopted him, Slade helped though he just made it so he has only parial custudy over Alex and half custudy over Chris because they are blood related." Raven took a breather before looking Richard in the eyes. "He's my friend, no more no less." She stated the fact.

"But he's Slade. He's the bad guy." Richard told her staring her down.

"I've gotten to know a different side of him, he's caring and friendly. Having Chris was the best thing for him. He's been thinking about work, not taking over the world. just like I did with you, I keep Slade in the right track." Raven explained sternly holding Richards stare.

"What about me?"

"Richard, I love you, I am freaking in love with you! I have been for years! I miss you everyday! Alex misses you! When I found out I was pregnant, I stopped resisting! I didn't care if Slade was the cause of it, I wanted it and feared that he would hurt me if I didn't do what he wanted." She cried.

"So it was because Slade raping you and getting you pregnant that I went through so much pain." Richard said bluntly.

"What?" Asked a confues dark birdy holding a now sleeping infant.

"I think it wa a month after you were gone that I got a sudden [ain. Then nine months later I got a even bigger and longer pain. We were confused of where it came from." He told her.

"You felt my pain?" She questioned.

"Yah, where did it come from - the second one I mean." He asked her still questioning the pain.

Richard stood shocked as Raven giggled softly. "Richard, did it ever accure to you that I was in labor for twelve hours?" She asked him. "Slade will remember, he still has scars from that day."

"Oh, sorry I was on the other end, I only felt the pain. Which, I may add, hurt a lot."

"Of course, you try pushing a kid out of your ass."

"No thank you." He smiled.

Raven looked at the sky and noticed it was getting paler. "I better get back home, I`m usually back by now.`She told Richard who handed over a sleeping toddler. Raven gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking deeper into the forest with a single tear rolling own her cheek.

Richard watched as Raven walked away from him. Somewhere in the back of his head he felt as if she was abandoning him, but on the other hand he knew that she just wanted to protect them all. It may not sound like Raven. She had changed - chenged a lot. She thought as a mother, not a teenager.

When Raven got back to the house she had to put Alex in a tree so she could jump through the window and put Chris to bed. When she had gotten Alex to bed she went to the couch and sat down, knowing Slade would be up any moment.

Raven was right. Slade had walked into the room the moment she sat down on the cousion.

"What took so long?"He simply asked with his arms crossed over his brod chest.

And Raven knew the truth would only do with this guy. "You just might find out on the news." Slade stared at her, waiting for the rest of her tail. "There was a fire across the street, many people. I told Alex to get this fat guy and we were caught. The man got over his shock to quickly and Alex wasn't fast enough to get off hom. He yelled demon the crowed and press was there. Alex was hungry and went out there and eventrully someone went and got raw meat..." She gave a pause for breath before finishing. "It was Richard."

Slade stared at her as if she grew another head. "As in Robin?" He asked the teen mother who just nodded

"I miss him so much, but I can't go to him." She started to cry into her knees as Slade walked over and sat down on the couch with her.

"If you keep this up you wont have any tears left." Slade joked. A small smile made its way on Raven's lips. "Rave, I'll make you a deal, ok?" He asked the girl. She looked up into his eye. "Once Chris is done nursing and knows mostly how to hunt, you can go." Raven's eyes widened. "But, you leave the boys here till you get yourself fixcated then we'll talk about custidy."

"But Alex isn't your son. How are you going to get custidy of him?" She asked him softly.

"Raven," Slade spoke. "When I let you go, your going to have to start over. You're going to have to find that boyfriend of your and find somewhere to live. How are you going to be doing all that with an infant and toddler?"

Raven slouched down into Slades side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer. "Your right. How am I going to get a job if I'm going to have to take care of my kids? I get baby bonus, but how am I going to pay for everything?" She sighed before saying what was on her mind. "We're going to have to go hunting again tomorrow." Slade jus nodded and kissed the side of her head.

"Dude! That was RAVEN!"

Terra and Rose stared at the green guy, shocked at the works that came out of his mouth. Cyborg stood somewhere in the background already knowing what the green bean was blabbering about. Terra and Rose spoke as one. "How?"

Cyborg walked up to the two girls, "The day that Raven and Alex were kidnapped, Raven had transformed into that demon form, protectinng the kid." He spoke, a lonelly tear runnign down his face. "We haven't seen her since."

Rose was the first to speak up. "So, if that was Raven and Alex, who was the little one?"

"Yah, that's the one problem." Cyborg told the three.

"Well, they haven't hunted for months now, Raven just might have to hunt again tonight. She's going to be hungry."

"What are we going to to? Walk into the forest and have a chance of getting eaten? No thank you." Terra butted in waving her arms about. "She and I may be friends, but we're not close. For all you know, she may just want to feed me to her demon offspring."

"Wait a minute. You said that she was kidnapped with only Alex." Rose told her teammates who nodded. "Last night she had two kids, are you sure that's your friend?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg visibly slouched in there spot. "You're right, and she would only do what she did with Robin, an dhe went home." Cyborg told nobody in particular.

"Yah, it was probably another demon." Terra shrugged.

Rose felt sorry for her new friends, just in two years they had lost 3 of there friends, or as Cyborg called it, their family. She would be sad to if it happened to her friends.

Rose had a different story of her own. Her father was a killer, her mother killed herself, her one brother is mute and the other is dead. She hasn't seen her brother in years since after the inccedent he was kept in the hospital. Her father wasalso in the hospital after her mother shot his eye out. Her mother was unstable after and she was put in a child care home that same week, at the age of 6. She was brought out a couple months later to live with her father after the deviorce and ran away over a year later. She hated her father for what he had done to their family. Her name is Rosilie (Ros-i-li) Wilson, and she was the daughter of Addiline Kane and Slade Wilson.

he guys, i know it short, the next might be too. but i'm sick and i got bored so i typed this out. anyways, this chapter was mostly about raven and richard, then to know more about Rose. if you had read storys with her in it before, you might have known who she was. anyway, i went with Rosilie because i like the sound of it.


	14. Chapter 13

sorry i haven't updated in so long! but i think you guys have gotten use to it! anyways, i just wanted to note, for the next chapter, i do have it written up, not typed. but the chapter after that im still writing. i have lick, 2 paragraphs that aren't really paragraphs. anyways, on with the reviews!

blue-wasabi24 - is that a good thing?

Jinx () - remember near the beginning of the story where Raven and Robin were talking? They said how they would fall to their knees if Alex ever got in harms way. That's what they are doing. they don't want Alex and Chris to get hurt. And Raven does want Chris to know that his mother killed his father, not when they are getting along so well. does that make a little more sense? if not i'll explain more...

I'm a Lover not a Hater - Geckly? what's geckly? and is it a good thing?

Quoththeraven1103 - oh, thank you! im still debating on a few things with Rose, but she will stay for sure. i know, im fairly sensitive to! i cry even when someone dies! or something that is soo sad happens! do you know how hard it is to not have my family not notice?

enjoy!

Chapter 13

Raven rested in her bed half asleep, waiting for her son's to come back after their day with SLade. After not eating the night before, Alex had only been able to wat her milk, nothing else. In the past twelve hours Raven had eaten three steaks, Slade and Wintergreen didn't mind they really wanted her to have energy to feed to children and still have energy to stay awake. Raven had to stay in bed if she wanted to go hunting again tonight.

Slade was worried, Raven had only been weak like this once and that was when she was first pregnant. This time, she hadn't hunted for over four months now, But after watching the news report a couple times he knew that the city was very awear of what was killing the people. Were they going to hunt her down? Let her keep killing? Find food for her?

But Raven only eats animal meat in her human form. The meat from last night didn't help her. What were they going to feed her?

Most of the day with Alex and his son Slade was having trouble consontrating. Constantly Chris had called for him to help with his work and penmenship. Other than that he has been trying to figure out how to keep them safe. But how? If they tracked her while she was hunting they'll find out that he was sheltering them and the Titans would find out who he was. Why was life so hard? He just wanted to keep them safe, nothing else.

It was getting close to eight when Slade carried both boys into their room where Raven was curled up into a ball, on her side, asleep. He place Chris on the bed beside the young women. Chris, being awake, crawled on the bed and pinched Raven's cheek.

"Chris, don't pinch your mother, she's tired." Slade told his son. A moan escaped from Raven's lips, Chris squealed in happiness. "Sorry about that."

"It's OK," she mumbled, stretching her limbs. "I;ve been asleep for _hours_." She crawled over to the edge of the bed where Slade was.

"Are you sure you can fo out tonight?" He tucked her hair behind her ear. He knew her answer, but it was worth a shot.

"I have too, I could sie and if I die, Chris will die. We don't want that, now do we?" She answered expressionless. She looked over her shoulder as she felt a small hand grab onto the side of her shirt. Chris. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Alex whimpered from Slades grasp.

"I know baby. We'll hunt soon, but we need the sun to go down. That wasy they can't see us." She took her eldest from the man and hugged him. "For now, we are going to rest, to get our energery back." She placed him on the bed and moved so her back was leaning against her pillow and head-board. It was time to feed themm, she knew it, they didn't need to ask. They didn't want to.

"I better get myself something to eat." Slade said before turning and walked out of the room. He didn't mind watching Raven breastfeed their son. He kinda liked it really, you could see the bond grow stronger between the to. But he realized, the more he was around the teen mother, the harder it will be to see her go, or for him to let her go.

RAven brought Chris up to her barechest. Even after two and a half years of breastfedding, she'll never get tired of it.

Richard sat in the middle of a townmeeting. It was about Raaven; or at least the demon. The only reason he was there was because people wanted to kill her.

"If we attack her, she could attack back!" He called out standing from his seat.

"What are you talking about Detective?" A man, strongly built, and is most likely going bald.

Richard walked to the middle of the room for everyone to see him. "Why would you attack her? What would you do is someone attack and killed your wife, mother, sister, daughter? Or even husband, father, brother, son? She may be a demon. But she is also a mother. She is doing this for her children. I would do anything if someone tried to kill my son! That is why I went for this job in the first place. A man has kidnapped my girlfriend and son. I would not let this family be hurt because it's the same as we are!"

"Strong defence their detective, but what would we do if she tyies to kill us all?" A women in her mid-fifty's questioned him.

"I'm not sure ma'am, but I will not let you harm this family." He said before getting up and walking away, truly not wanting to be questioned at the moment. Raven could out therre hunting _right now!_

Richard walked in the park, the moon heigh in the sky, Bright as his blue eyes. The park was practically abandoned. There was one man, around the age of 26, who was walking into the forest with a beer in his hand. Out of his own curisosity and stupidity, Richard followed the man.

It didn't take long really. Only five minutes into the forest, there was a '_thud_' and when he got there, Raven, in her demon form, was standing over him with his member in her teeth, dislocatied from his body. Beer bottle forgotten. he couldn't help but watch.

Raven started eating her prey while waiting for her sons to come out and join her. Today she really needeed to get Chris started onn food. He can't stay on her milk forever.

Alex was the first ti come up. he started his meal with the fingers, gnawing on them.

Chris came up from between her legs and instantly latched onto her breast.

Raven growled at her youngestt son. Whimpering he stopped and backed up into her flat stoach. Raven took another bite from the stomach and chewed it, but didn't swallow. Instead she showed it to Chris who was trying to refuse it. She growled again pushing her face closer to his. Chris reached up with his mouth and grabbed the meat that stuck out between her lips.

He took the meat in his mouth and started chewing. he never chewed food before, but when he heard the purrs from his mother he knew he was doing the right thing.

Now the meat, the food, it tasted different, but he reconized it from his brother and mother. This is what they ate. Wnating more, he crawled towards the corpse and took another bite.

Raven purred, happy that her son will soon learn to hunt. Now he just need to have him eat at hime. She looked over at Alex who was now devouring the forearm infront of him. She looked up at the forest around her. She knew he was watching them. She didn't care. SHe just lowered her head and started eating her preys balls and thighs.

As the moon flew across the sky they ate. Soon only leaving bones and clothes. Even after all that, Chris was latched onto her nipple, drinking her milk that she was certain had the taste of blood. Alex was beside her, face and chest sported blood. She purred, licking the blood clean of his face.

There was a set of footsteps and rusle of leaves. She paused and looked up. Alex was tense besdie her while Chris greedly held onto her one breast for milk.

Richard was ther. No sign of fear showed on his face. No disgust. No anger. But happy. he was happy that killed someone.

Beside her Alex relaxed and ran towards him, he for sure was happy to see his Daddy. Raven wrapped her arm around Chris' body and stood up. He still attack to her. In an instant she was back to her normal half-demoness self.

"They could have followed you Richard." She spoke in a soft voice.

"They are too worried about killing you." He walked forward with his son in his arms.

"Oh, really." Smiling she walked forward meeting him half way. "And what did you have to say about it?"

"Why do you ssay I was there?"

"Richard, tbis is you we are talking about." He smiled and leaned in, giving a needing kiss.

"I told them to not kill you and left." Ravn smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That sounds more like you."

Chris finished nursing and burped.

"Excuse you young man." Raven scowled playfully to the child in her arms using her free hand to over her single naked breasr. "You certainly didn't learn your amnners from you Daddy and me."

Chris chanted, "Daddy! Daddy!" Giggleing and clapping his hands. Then he gave a big yawn and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Richard. I have to go. Slade does get worried if I'm not back in time and Chris does get heavy after a while." He frowned and handed his son over.

"When will I see you again?"

'I don't know, but ALex and I are going to start training Chris in hunting. And I'm going to get Slade to help me keep Chris on solid foos, we had a deal. I hope he doesn't intent to break it." He listened to her low voice, holding back the tears and rage that were threatening to escape when she mentioned Slade. Her kidnapper. Her friend. And the father of her child. "Richard... please remember, _I do love you_." She leaned in and kissed him again. She did not want it to end, but she was getting tired. It had been a long day.

"I love you too, Rachel." He smiled and gave her one final kidd.

"Goodbye Richard. We eill meet again. Hopefukky soon." She told him before she took her children and left.

Richard stood there, watching her leave. He raely ever cried, but he was slone now, and it pained him to see her leave.

ok, theres chapter 13! and im tired! so i'm sorry for spelling mistakes. your just lucky that im updating when i should be going back to bed! and the fact that im babysitting in 2 hours! anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. AN

DEAR READERS,

I HAVE TAKEN OFF THE ANNOMYNIOYOUS REVIWEING BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN GETTING FLAMES FOR ONE OF MY STORYS AND HE WOULDN'T STOP. THE IDIOT DOESN'T STOP READING, SAYING IT'S BORING AND I ALREADY HAVE A SHORT FUSE... GIVEN MY OUTBURST IN THE UNDEAD SPIRIT.

I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTS TO REVIEW BUT CAN'T.

I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO PUT IT BACK ON. WE ARE ALL GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE ABOUT IT.

~GINGIE


	16. Chapter 14

hey guys, been a while hasn't it? anyways, not much to say. lets jsut get on with the reviews...

Quoththeraven1103 - im sorry, i hope this chapter makes up for it!

ladygagasbabymonster - yeah he does...

thats it? thas just no fair... fine, whatever.

enjoy!

CHAPTER 14

It was getting dark and it was poring down rain. It wasn't suppose to rain today but somehow it had. She was soaked, her arms wrapped around her body as she got closer to the police station. It had been months since she last spoke to a human besides Wintergreen and SLade, shw wante to see him. She wanted to see him now.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she stepped in front of the door. She reached out and pushed it open and stepped in. The people in the room froze when they saw her. She spoke one thing, "Richard." Before collapsing.

Richard was sitting at his desk typing up a report when Tom Lukin ran in clearly out of breath. He stood up.

"Tom what's the rush?" He asked worried.

"Richard! That girl! The one in the picture, she's down stairs!"

Richards eyes widened. _'Rachel's here?'_ As fast as a rabbit on crack, he was down stairs in front of Rachel. He fell to his knees and pulled the black-haird girl into his lap. "Rae, come'on love, wake up."

At the sound of his voice, Rachel opened her eye to see Richard in front of her. Throughing her arms around his neck she cried into his chest. he rocked her back and forth in his lap. Tears fell down his face as he held her in his arms. Since the moment Slade took her he wanted her in his arms.

Richard picked her up and got off the floor. Without a word he went to his office and blocked anything and anyone from disturbing them.

"Rachel," He whispered into her dark-wet hair. That's when he noticed that she was soaked. Rae, you need to get out of these clothes before you get sick." She replie by detangling her arms from his neck but not leaving her seat in his lap. Richard swiftly took the dark blue hoodie off of her cold, shivering body. Under the sweater was a wet white tshirt that relieveled her black bra.

"So cold." Rachel said barely above a whisper as she leaned into her boyfriend for warmth.

"It's ok Rae-Rae, I'm here." He whispered on her cheek. He reached into a bottom drawer and pulled out a clean white dress shirt.

Throughout the night Richard and Rachel had to stay at the police station. Dinner was brought to them and so were drinks. The other people that work at the police station saw Richard doing his work with the young women holding either his arm or had only wearing her unerwear and Richard's white dress shirt that went mid-thigh.

Rachel hardly spoke, even to Richard. When it came to the intaragation, that was the hard part. She didn't say anything just nodded or shook her head. She did start talking when the cop took a break and Richard came in.

"Richard, I have to tell them." She whispered.

"Rachel, what do you mean?"

"I have to tell them I'm Raven. They need to unerstand that I adopted Alex."

"Rae," He held her face in the palms of his hands. "What if you explain that you adopte Alex after you got kidnappe and only tell them about being a Titan if you have to. Ok?" She nodded and held onto him.

"Alright Ms. Roth, lets continue shall we? Detective, you can leave now." The man named Josh Rolker said.

Rachel held on tihgter. "No sir, I think for Rachel, I best stay here."

"Fine, but on't interfear." And with that Richard sat down in Rachels seat with her snuggling againt him, afraid of the man in front of her. "You mention you had a boy with you, when you got kidnapped. Is he your son?" He asked her.

Rachel took a deep breath and Richard wrapped his arms tight around her. "Alex, Richard and I found him when he was about eleven months old. A few days later we were taken." A lone tear ran down her face. "He knows me as his mother. Seven months later I asked my kidnapper if he'll help me aopt Alex."

"And what is the boys' full name?"

"Alexander James Roth."

"While you were with _him_, did he ever physically abuse you?" Rachel nodded her head, remembering the one day where she started listening to everything Slade told her, the day Chris was conseved, and the day she lost her virginty. "How many times?"

"Jus-just once."

"Once? In over three years" She nodded, a frown on her lips. "What did he do?"

"He-he raped me because I said no. We never argued or dissagreed since."

"When was this?"

"About a month after I was gone."

"You said you and your kidnapper never argued or dissagreed after that. Why is that?"

"I... I ended up pregnant. He somehow didn't mind, somehow he knew I wanted my own child to carry. I had learned my lesson, sir. I listened to him becasue I wanted my children safe at all times. Even if they both loved him."

"What is your chils' name?"

"Christepher Ryan."

"How ol is he?"

"Two and an half."

"And what is his relationship with his father?"

"They love each other an dare close. He has half of Chris' custudy and spend a lot of time with him."

"Did he forced custudy for your son?"

"No. I trust him. I've seen how he acts around Alex and Chris. They do share DNA, sir. I don't want to have them heart broken."

"Like he left you heart broken."

"That's different, sir. _I_ knew that Richar would try and be patient to get be back. My kidnapper... he can have anger problems when the right buttons are pushed. That's the reason I got Chris. Chris and Alex both grew up with the ptients and learned not to push those buttons. They are both very smart boys."

"Do you know your kidnappers' name?"

"I can't tell you that." She said in her famous monotone.

"What do you mean you can't tell us that?"

"I mean just that."

"Why?"

"Beacuse he asked me too."

"This is out ragious! This man kinapped you and raped you! How could you not guve us this information?"

"Sir, I have forgiven him. I had gotten a beautiful little boy from my time with him. He let me go when we agreed that Chris could be without me for long periods of time. He is my friend!"

"Ms. Roth, has it ever occured to you that he is a criminal?"

"I don't care! I, myself, am a rape child. I loath my father and my mother showed very little love to me. I don't want my son to go through the same thing that I did."

Josh got up and left. Rachel was happy for it, she didn't know how long she could last before her recently recovered power loose controle.

"Rachel, you need to calm down." Richard spoke for the first time since... well, at least for the last hour.

"He doesn't understand. I've lived with him for over three years, I know him. And I trust him."

"What about me?" Richard smirked.

"I love you, that's on a whole different level." She raised her head and pressed her lips to his. She hadn't had a kiss like this in so long, she needed it. She needed more.

Richard pulled back slightly. "I missed you too Rae, but if you want we cn continue this later when e get home. Ok?" Rachel nodded egerly and gave him another kiss.

There were people behind the mirror watched Richard in shock.

"This is the first time I have ever seen him this happy!" One of them exclaimed.

"What did you think? He hasn't seen her in 3 and an half years."

"But he's not the least bit angry that her kidnapper has her kids!"

"100 bucks says that he's too happy that she's back."

"Deal."

Josh walked back into the interegation room an ddropped a stack of papers in front of the teen couple. "Ms. Roth, your story just doesn't add up. Three and a half yhears ago only one women and child were kidnapped, and that was a Teen Titan. Unless you stole her story, nothing will add up for you to get any help." The man sneered.

Rachel gulped. She had to tell them. And there is no going back. "I-I am Raven, sir. I just idn't want my firends to find out what he did to me because they will kill him. And I don't want that. For my childrens sake."

"And you were taken by a madman that goes by the name Slade?"

"Yes. But it's like wiith me. People advoid me because they think I'm dark and sc-scary. It's the same with Slade. After you get to know him, he can show his goo side." She whispered.

"Is there anyway to prove that you are Raven?"

Rachel nodded and consurtrated on her appearence, changing it back to the way she had been born. "I don't care if you do a DNA check I just want to get better and see my boys again." A few stray ears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you know the phone number?"

"Yes."

"Can you call him for me? ASk to talk to the boys. We will get them back to you." She just nodded knwoing it was useless to track Slade down anywhere. He's just too smart.

Richard didn't say anything behind her. He knew it was useless to track the man down, he tried for years, even after he fell into the lava.

Rachel was seate in front of a phone in a small room. With her was Richard, Mr. Rolker, and another young man that was working with a computer. She dialed the number that Slade provided her with and let it ring, the phone to her ear.

"Rachel Roth." She spoke. Slade had made it so there was a three number extention so only she could use it, and she had to say her name before WIntergreen could even pick up. When she says her name it has to be her saying it, can't be a recording or a mimic. Just her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how has your day been?" She asked the elderly man over the phone. She could tell that the men in the room were confused.

"It has been well my dear. I expect you have arrived safetly."

"Yes I have, Can you fetch Slade for me? I want himm to know that I'm ok. Ok?"

"Of course. Please hold I'm going to have to find him."

"No problem." SHe smiled when the young man at the computer still didn't get a trace.

Only a minute had passed when Wintergreen spoke again. "You still there dear?"

"Yes."

"That's good. ANywyas you surely need to come over for tea and biscutes."

"I would love too."

"Anywyas, here's Slade. DOn't get in trouble now."

She smiled, Wintergreen always looked out for her well being. "I wont."

"Hey Raven." Slade's voice came out of the ohine.

"Hey Slade. How has your day been?"

"Pretty good. The boys have missed you. It can get irritating when you have to repeat yourself over and over."

She rolled her eyes. Though he couldn't see it, Slade know that she was. "Give them a break Slade, they're only 2 an 4, and I have been with them. In truth, I would freak, or kill you if they didn't miss me."

"Good to know. So, are you at the police station?"

"Yes, Richard is here, some cop guy named Josh Rolker, and a young techy guy."

"Ok, put me on speaker."

"Ok, whatever." She put the phone down and hits the button. "He wants to talk to you guys." The three nodded. "Ok hun, your on speaker."

"I know your trying to trace this call, it wont work."

Richard spoke up. "How do we know that you're not lying?"

"I'm not."

"Wha-"

"Richard - shut up, at least before your brain fries." The annoyance lathered his voice.

"Ar-are you calling me stupid?"

"I belive I am. What else would I be saying?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought."

"Slade, enought please." Rachel butted in. "Can I talk to Alex and Chris please? I miss them."

"Yeah, hold on." The phone crackled as it was put down.

"Ms. Roth, just how close are you with Sllade?" Josh asked.

"Close enough." She glared at the man.

"Your going on speaker." Slade interuped.

Instant later two childish voices rang through. "Mommy!"

Rachel lightened up at the voices of her beloved sons. "Hey sweeties."

"Moomy, I miss you." Alex said into the speaker.

"I miss ou! I miss ou!" Chris squealed.

"I miss you both too."

"Mommy come back?"

"I'm sorry Chris. But I have to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy said I can."

"Mommy, "Alex spoke up. "Are you with Daddy again?"

"Yes Alex, I'm with your Daddy."

Josh came up from behin Rachel as she spoke to her eldest son. "Ms. Roth would you hurry up please. There are things we need to talk aboout."

Rachel let go of a tear that she held onto. "Yes sir. Alex, Chris, I have to gonow. Bye boy. Bye Slade."

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Mommy!"

"See ya Rae."

Then the phone hung up.

Sir, what are you going to do now? I just want to go home... or a new home." She whispered. Richard held her close. He was ready to take her home. He just needed this to stop. At least for a night.

Richard led Rachel into his appartment. He didn't say anything, there wasn't anything really to sya. She knew him enough to understand.

They has stayed at the station for hours after the phone call, and both were tired. There was no doubt about that. They hadn't ha dinner yet and it was already 9 o'clock.

He lead her to the couch infront of a 30" screen tv, small enough for him, but big enough to see. He walked to the small kitchen and opened the fridge where leftovers of half a large meat lovers pizza, he grabbed it and heated.

It was a simple meal, and Rachel couldn't complain. In reality she hadn't had a meal like this for a long time. WHen she still loved in the tower. Sure, she has had it for a small snack when Wintergreen was grocery shopping and Slade was with the boys, but that was it.

Her stomach growled.

"Shut up." Rachel scowled her stomach. Richard started laughing. "What?"

'Why are you talking to your stomach?"

"Because..."

"Because I can."

"Rae-Rae." He gave her a stern look.

"Fine! FOr dinner for the past three years, hhave had full meals. I had left over pizza an such as snacks when there was nothing to eat and no one was around." She huffed.

"Now was that so bad?" He mocked.

"Shut up!" SHe teased, slapping his arm. Richard pretended to be hut while he held his arm to his chest. Giving in she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, instantly have his arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulling her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and maoned when he brushed his tongue along her bootom lip. She haistly granted access and dueled their tongues.

Richard moved his hands, one into her long thick violet locks and the other went down and squeezed a butt cheek. Rachel yelped into his mouth at the unexpected pressure. He smiled and pushed forward, pushing his girlfriend back on the couch and laid down on top of her.

"Richard." She moaned when he moved his lips to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses up behind her ear.

He was truely surprised that from being rapes by Slade, she would have stopped him. Not like he's saying she wont stop him, he just had to be careful.

Rachel was debating with herself. About what? The fact that she and Richard were making out on the couch. She wanted to have sex with him. She really did. But she keeps remembering the pain she went through all those years ago. But this was different. This was Richard. The man who helped raise her in friendship and family. He wouldn't hurt her. He loves her. And she loves him.

She moved her hands and started pulling at his shirt. She wanted it off. Now.

Richard pulled away for a brief second to pull off his shirt to show his tanned muscular chest. He threw his shirt off to the side and captured Rachels lips in his. He moved the hand that was resting on her bum, up to her right breast.

Rachel moaned and scraped her nails along his back. Richard groaned and pressed the bulge in his pants to her pelvis. She wanted to charish this moment with him, but memory of her first time came to mind, how her demon wanted rough, and wanting it now as she dug her nails deeper into her lovers back and pulling him closer.

Richard hissed as nails punchered his flesh. He had to remember that she was a dmeon and could easlily kill him. But he knew she wouldn't. This was her wanting him. So he complied. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her shirt up and over her head, throughing it over to where ever his shirt was. He took his time looking over her prefect body. Even after giving birth to a son, she hasn't changed. No stretch marks, no flabby skin, just her pale, flat belly that he was so familiar with. He leaned down and kissed her belly, swirling his tongue around and dipping into her belly button, making her squirm.

Rachel loved this feeling that she was getting from this, but he was still too slow for her liking. Maybe another time, but not tonight. This was one night that took too long to come. She grabbed at his pants and pulled at it, successfully opening it enough to free him a little.

Richard was a lot more comfortable no that he could _breath_. But now he was getting what she wanted. And she wanted him. Even the thoughts of that was making him go hard, if it was even possible at this point. He kissed her deeply and worked on her jeans, wanting to be rid of the unwanted clothing. With a few good tugs, Rachel was left in her bra and panties. Before he did anything else, he took off his own jeans adn crawled back over her.

Rachel was nervous. Only slightly though. This was the first time with Richard and didn't know how to take it with him. Should she go fast? Slow? How would he take it?

The way she answered her questiones was by wrapping her legs around his waist, connecting their sensitive sexs together. they moaned in union at the pleasureble feeling.

Richard took this time to undo her bra and tossed it to the side, and attacking her perfectly filled breasts with his mouth, lightly oinching her nippled in his tteth. While he manipulated her other with his hands.

rachel moaned in pleasure. She was use to her ni[[les being pulled and bitten by her own kids, but this... this was different. This wasn't hunger for her milk, though if her sucked just right, he might just get some. No, this was hunger for her, lust for her. She arched her back, pressing her breast closer to Richard and moaned loudly. She rubbed her covered clit against his tented boxers, delighted when he groaned and the tip of his phellus peeked out of the folds of the cloth.

Richard had enough of this teasing. He took his free hand and ran it down her stomach and under the waste band of her panties, seeking for her moisted folds. He smirked against her flesh at how wet she was and dipped two fingers into her and pulling out and plunging back in.

Rachel rocked her hips in rhythem with his fingers, feeling the familiar pressure build up in her. He must have known it too because he stopped and pulled his digits out of her and helf them in front of her face, she simply smirked. She swiiftly captured his fingers in her mouth and sucked, tasting her nectar and the salt of his flesh.

Richard took this time to take her panties off along with his boxers. It was a wonder he did it with her legs sitll wrapped around him. Rachel was still sucking on his fingers, he was hoping that she would do that somewhere else one day.

Rachel tightened her grip around Richard's waist, her head falling back and her eyes rolling to the back of her head when his rock hard member nested ni her. Her hands locked themselves in his silk midnight hair. She rocks her hips along with him, taking him deeper into her womb.

Richard lifted Rachel and himself off the couch, still buried deep within her,a nd took her to his bed. He roughly dropped her back onto the soft mattress, pulling him down with her. He quickly went back to pulling put and pumping back in her tight wet tunnel, listening to the loud maons that turned to sreams of his name as she came close to climax.

She came around him, followed my his hot spurts clashing into her womb. He collosed onto her. Quickly rolling to her side. Rachel was happy. So very happy. She made love to her boyfriend of four yeas - though most of that time they didn't see each other - and finally was ablut to live a somewhat normal life. Richard was a perfect lover to her, she technecally can't compare his size to Slade's because she couldn't tell much of a difference. But other than the past. She could start her new life with Richard, her sons, and hopefully Slade would stay in it. She doesn't know how she could live without the man in her life.

With Richard still deep within her, he spoons around her sweaty naked body, arms wrapped around her. They fall into a deep sleep.

you have no idea how long it took me to write this! plus its burning outside! a new record on 21/07/2011! 44 degrees Celcius i think equals to about 93 degrees farenhight. anyways, to let you all know, i haven't written the next chapter. i have maybe a few paraghraphs but thats it so it might be a while before the next chapter it up. anyways, its at 10 pages at the moment for this chapter and thats no counting the authors notes at the beginning and end.

so review please!


	17. Chapter 15

i am so so so so so so so so so sorry! i didn't mean to abandon you for over a year! but i have been soooo busy! for one, i started and graduated grade 12 this past school year. i am going back for a victory lap. um, my sister had a baby boy who is now 8 months old and is crawling and trying to walk. i started at 9 month, lets see if he can beat me! and my baby cousin just turned 1 year old, and i just celebrated my 18th birthday this year! whoot! 9 more months till i can legally drink!

reviews!

Quoththeraven1103 - yes they do, they finally deserve to be happy.

darkshadowarchfiend - i love the robin/raven pairing, but i love the raven/slade pairing even more!

ziandra - sometimes i feel like i don't put enough detail, but my brain is too active and wont shut up

BitchofAwesomeness - thank you!

Kurai Ai 1809 - sometimes im in such a rush and the program im using doesn't have a spell check, but i will be doing that after, to fix it up.

Lucyole - tell that to the bastard reading my Kim Possible story... and i have a story called In Our Dreams its a raven/slade story. i think i have 7 chapters up, but im going to try and get another one up at some point.

enjoy!

CHAPTER 15

Rachel woke the next morning to an empty bed. Shivering she snuggled under the covered, rubbing her body into the matress creating friction for warmth. Also, with the warmth, her head was clearing, along with her vision. Pushing herself to a sitting position, dragging the blanket with her, Rachel looked around the room, the unfamiliar room to be exact. The bed was large, with the blanket a navy blue, with matching certins that were closed blocking the sun from entering the living space.

To the right of her was a night stand was a lamp and a picture in a silver picture frame. Crawling over to the side of the bed, Rachel picked up the polished frame. She gasped when she saw the picture sitting inside it, it was her and Alex. The picture that Richard had taken of them while they were having a picnic. The only picture the he had gotten of them. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as memories of that day came flashing back to her.

Hearing a noise coming from the bathroom, Rachel quickly looked around the room, looking for a shirt for her to wear.

Richard walked out of the bathroom in his dress pants with his shirt in his hand. He was freashly showers, breakfast eaten, hair dried and brushed, and all he has to do was get his jacket, socks, and backpack then he was already for work.

He looked over when his bedroom door opened and Rachel, his girlfriend, walked out wearing his shirt from the day before. He turned and smile at her, but the frown on her face made him freeze. "Richard?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Where are you going?"

He walked up to her till he was towering over her. With the three years of being without her, he hadn't even notice how much he had grown. Standing two feet above her, he spoke softly. "Work called, Rae. We've been working on a serial murderer for just over a year now, I can't really tell you much about it, or talk to you about it. It's just that another victum had been found."

Rachel nodded, she remember hearing a few details about the case on tv and in the paper, it was a serial murderer that kidnapped women and men and tortured them, raped them, then dumped the bodies after a while. The Chief told the public to be on the look out and be careful of when going out. She reached out on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Be safe." And with that, Richard glanced at his watch with a sigh before heading out the door.

Was this her life now? Worrying that Richard would get hurt on the job? Or what to make for dinner? _'I still can't really cook, at least not like Wintergreen and Slade can.'_

After using the bathroom, she exited with a towel in her hands scubbing at her wet hair frantic to get to dry instead of having droppets of water soaker her - Richard's - shirt. First thing that she did was look for cerel, she was deffanitly not cooking food when she was alone, a fire could rise, she could get covered in soot, a fire could rise... After many minutes of looking, and mumbles of 'he could at least told me where things were! If it wasn't so big, I would have hadn't even known where the fridge was!' she found it. They weren't even the good flavors! In her opinion... There was plain Cherios and Shreddies. Both almost empty at that.

Instead of getting cerel, she grabbed an apple from the fridge and a glass of juice (I didn't trust the milk yet). She ate my breakfast slowly while she read the newest edition of the Jumper. The news in Jump City was rather dull besides the serial killings, herself, and a few small things about the Titans. The gas prices were still high, the tempature outside was killer, and- oh, look, Raven was in the news paper! Ah, nothing new, just the usual "Raven of the Titans has not yet returned, where could she be?" and such.

Rachel was tempted to go out and tell the press that she was here! 'I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!' She wanted to yell to the world. She would too, if it wasn't for the fact the she was use to being hidden away from the public and being a no body whenever she went out. She could do that again, she could stay as Rachel Roth, she could marry Richard Grayson the detective. She can have a friendship with Slade and not get yelled at by the public for being a superhero who is friends with a supervillian.

Alex and Chris wont have cameras shoved in their faces for being the son's of the dark Titan.

Cyborg typed on his computer in his room, he was going threw the recent files of the JCPD. He does this because sometimes even petty thiefts can be connected to a major villian, like Slade himself. Some villians do small things (or hire people to do other theifts) for them so they can't get caught or confuse their persuters. Sometimes when it is just normal people doing the crime, the Titans would allow the City Police go to the scene. When it's villians, they go out.

Cyborg was passing files from the past few days when his eye caught one. Few words caught his attention.

_**Rachel Roth  
Victim  
Kidnapping  
3 Years  
Shockholme Syndrome**_

Shockholme Syndrome stood out the most suprisenly. But the others were in plain view. This was his little sister. But Shockholme Syndrome? How could Raven get Shockholme Syndrome from being with Slade for those years? He was the bad guy! A right greedy bastard, he was!

Cyborg read a small part of the summary.

_**... The victim claims that her kidnapper still has her two sons, Alexander and Christopher, at his home. The victim explains that she is **_**okay**_** with this and denied showing the police where her kidnapper is resigning. Detective Richard Grayson, the victims boyfriend, seemed to have handled the situation rather well for after not seeing the victim in so long. He also didn't seem surprised when the viictim explained that she has a son with her kidnapper...**_

He stared at the screen, his eye wide. "Beast Boy was right!"

Getting up hastly, he tripped on his chair then left the tower.

Detective Grayson sat at his desk late that afternoon writing up his report for the day. This was the fourth victim of a completely different murder than what Raven has been involde in. In fact, no supervillians seemed to be involde with this murder. This was a normal person. A normal person who tortures young women and slits their throats after cutting slits into the rest of their body.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Richard called to the door.

"There is a Titan here to see you." Richard nodded and listened to the heavy foot steps that remembers from when he lived at the tower. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Robin, I know it's you." Richard looked up from his paper work to look at one of his best friends, one that he abbandoned when he decided that he was done with the Titans to look for his girlfriend and son. "Why did you decide to hide? From your own friends?"

"You wouldn't understand, Cyborg. I've lost many things in my life time, even left my family when we got into a fight. But I couldn't loose Raven. I had to find a way to find her. So I grew up. I put away a costume that I've warn since my parents death, and got a job. This job helped me find her, Cy. She's safe now." He had a smile on his face when he finished his monologe.

Cyborg looked carefully at his friend, he looked so much older than when he last saw him at the tower. He's an adult now. He got up and left the tower, because he can do that. Cyborg couldn't do that, he was half machine. He could always were the rings that he made for when he went under cover as Victor Stone, but it's not like he could wear them all the time. Even with them on he wouldn't be able to have a family like Rob- Richard can.

Beast Boy would even have trouble having a family. Probably most of the girls in the city wouls just want to go out with the Titan males just because they are superheros. And even if Beast Boy had a desent relationship with a girl, he would have to find one that could handle his... animalistic urges. Maybe Beast Boy is right... again... Raven would be better for him when it comes to this. She has a part of her that can handle the pain that Beast Boy might put her through when it comes to sex.

And maybe even fights.

That is why they couldn't be together... At least not until they stop fighting all the time.

"Robin-" He was met with a glare. "_Richard_," He corrected himself. "I see why you left, but we were a wreck for a while there. We were use you as our leader, and when you left, we stumpled. Starfire was even more crazy then left. Beast Boy, he calmed down a smig after Starfire left. Terra helped a lot with him by the time she came back. But it would have never happened if Raven was never taken by Slade..."

Richard took a good look at his friend. His eye was dark with bags, the rims of his eye was red, even the light from his left eye was dull.

"Cyborg, I am sorry I left, but now you see why I had to do it. Raven... Rachel is found and living with me now. We are going to try and make room so the boys can stay with us-"

"Are you _okay_ that she has a child with _Slade?_ The very human being that you _hate_."

"I met the boy, he is shy, but it doesn't look like Slade had gotten to him yet. He would be about two years now." Richard paused as he took as sip from his coffee. "If we don't have room in the small apartment, I am willing to move to have the room for them, for Rae. I will do what I can to make her happy."

"Even if it means taking her back there so she can see her own children?"

"Even if it means facing Slade."

She wasn't use to this small space. She was use to the large space that she got when she was at Slade's. And even not having her boys around was getting to her, she wanted to not be alone. Watching the sun set from the balcony made it worst. Like watching the clock. It made her antchase.

Reading books that Richard had. All were myteries. It was an interesting read, but didn't hold her interest like the books she reads.

She walked inside just as the phone rang. When she was with Slade, she was told to never answer the phone, and she wont now. She'll let the answering machine get it.

"Rachel," It was Slade. "We need to talk."

i hope you liked that! it took forever! i was working on it all day! it was taking forever! i could just cry! actually i want to cry! but also, i need something in the back ground so i can pay attention, but if there is a movie or tv it takes longer. with music i can just keep typing... review please!


	18. Chapter 16

hey guys! this is your christmas present (if you don't celebrate christmas, its just a present then) but anyways its been a few months and you guys deserve this. and no, i did not edit this, i have to leave soon for my last christmas this year, but like i said i will edit the ENTIRE story when it is COMPLETE which is not yet.

reviews!

Princesa3000 - yeah, i will try not to be gone for so long from now on. and heres the next chapter!

AliceHysteria - glad you do!

kamiccolo's rose - glad you do too! heres the next chapter!

Keepmovingforwar - well its not complete yet, and Raven trust Slade, she had been with him for 3 years, and the boys trust Slade. Raven knows that until everything is settled, her sons would have cameras in there faces from being with Slade for so long and yet still sane.

casey10rok - yes he is, he is a main character in this story

discb - yeah, well i have spilt juice on the key board of my laptop recently and i let someone borrow my laptop and he ate with it *shoots the bastard* so one my backspace key is sticky and i have LONG nails that get in the way sometimes. but no worries, i will get back to that and edit all my errors, but i have been getting better at my spelling.

enjoy!

CHAPTER 16

Slade watched as Alex helped his son, Chris, with his puzzle, if the younger boy was months older than he was now, he wouldn't allow this, but he could tell that Christopher was having a little bit of trouble with the jigsaw puzzle. The jigsaw puzzle itself was an advanced level for a two year old, testing the brain of logic. These boys were going to be as smart as him, but instead of being given a sirum like he was when he was in the army.

Slade leaned back into the chair in the library, his mind going back to his previous life. The army had changed him deeply. The life he had with his family parished when he had been kicked out of the army and sent back home, but he knew he couldn't find a real job, it didn't feel right for him to be sitting at a desk. That wasn't him, not anymore. So he became a mercenary, killing for money... and a living. It became him, it became Deathstroke the Terminator, and eventruly became Slade Wilson after the instandance where he had accidently brought it home to his family.

Thus, breaking his family.

His oldest son soon became like him then killed.

His youngest son's throat was slit by one of the men holding his family hostage, causing him to become mute.

And his daughter, his only daughter took her anger out in fighting, martical arts.

But his wife, she devoriced him. He understood, he had put her and her children in danger, but it still upset him. And yet, after the devorice, she had became mentally ill, and having her daughter take care of her before comitting suicide a few years ago.

But that is his past, that was his old life.

This here, this was his new life. Slade was no more, Slade Wilson was born once again. His plans almost three years ago was no more for the young boy, his mind was now on taking care of his son and brother, doing his part to help Raven raise her sons, just it would be a little hard with Richard "Robin" Grayson being with the young mother. After the last three years, the gi- _woman_ - he corrected himself, had grown on him, he could almost say he was close to falling in love with the mother of his young son, a son that looks just like him. But she will never love him in return, she had Wonder Boy's love even before he had her, he even has Alex's love.

Slade let out a sigh and thought back to his conversation he had with Raven after lunch, remembering the conversation he had with her. When he went to go pick up the phone to talk with her, he was at lost with what he was going to say, for minutes he was standing there like an idiot thinking of what he was going to talk about with her. But then it hit him.

_"Rachel," He said over the answering machine. "We need to talk." _

_He didn't have to wait long for her to answer. "Hello Slade." She spoke softly over the phone to him. "What is it that you need to talk about?" She asked._

_Secretly he was smirking to himself. "I think we need to set a date for you to meet with your sons. We don't want them away from there mother for too long..." He said trailing off._

_He could hear the young womans breath hitch, he could tell that she wasn't expecting that. "I can _see_ them? I can see my sons?" She asked, rather shocked, probably wasn't expecting to hear from him so soon._

_"Raven, Raven, Raven, do you really think that I am awful enough to with hold the children from their _mother_?" He questioned her. "That's a no Raven, I love these boys that I had come to care for." He paused, listening to the sound of her breath hitting the speaker of the phone on the other line. "I preppose, in a months time, we shall meet with the boys. Agreed?"_

_"Yes." She breathed._

He had promised to send her a letter for what date, time and place they were to meet. Now where was the best place for him to see her again? That is, for the _boys_ to see her. Groaning, Slade rubbed his palms into eye (and eye socket), _why_ was he feeling like this! _Why_ wasn't he just acting like a friend? _How_ did he even became her friend?

"Daddy? You ok?" Chris' voice asked from just below him.

Slade smiled down at the young boy, "Yes Christopher, I'm alright. How is your work coming along?" The baby blue eyes of the child brightened with his own smile.

"Good Daddy! Really good! Alex help!" He smiled his big toothy grin.

"Yes, you have a good brother there." Slade leaned forward, tussling the boys black hair then kissing the top of the boys head. "Now, lets get down for lunch."

Raven sat down on the couch while she ate an orange, she feared of making something and have it end up burning the building down. So she ate fruit and read a book for lunch. The book she was reading wasn't all that interesting, to her at least, and she couldn't wait till Richard took her to the bookstore, seeing as she wasn't allowed out of the apartment without him till it was safe for her.

_'I can't wait till I can go out to the bookstore again.'_ She thought as she took a sip of her tea as she went back to the book. She hoped that she could have her sons soon, but they were use to the large mansion that Slade owned, and not this small apartment that Richard owned. Slade was right, they needed a bigger home for the boys to live comfortably. And if she and Richard were to have another child, the five of them wouldn't fit here.

Hopefully her boyfriend got home early enough for them to talk about it...

Richard yawned when he walked into his apartment, a bag of fast food in hand. He spotted Rav-_Rachel_ laying on the couch, curled up under the blankets she pulled from the bed. Setting the food on the table, Richard when walked over to the couch to wake up the young mother. "Rae, Rae I'm home, time to get up." He whispered into her ear, lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Mmmmmmha-ah-mmmmm..." Rachel moaned, rubbing her face into the pillow she also took from the bed, the pillow she has stolen from Richards side of the bed, inhailing his scent. Richard smiles as he looked down at his girlfriend. They have been threw so much together, even when they were just friends, back when they first met each other. Now that felt so long ago, so very long ago. They had first met at age 14, soon after both of their birthdays and now Richard was looking at his 22nd birthday in the near future. So was Rachel.

God, almost 22 and already they both have been close to death. They have had a child. And they have have saved the world multiple times. Life had gone by to fast, they were all grown up in such a short time. For all he knows, the next few years are going to fly by. Then soon they are going to be dead, gone from this world.

But he wont let that happen! Not any time soon at least. He was prepared to live his life with Rachel, a long life with her. Even marry her.

But marriage was the last thing on his mind, now it was getting the boys back home with their mother. That was his goal, to get those boys back, then his thoughts on marriage can start.

"Richard?" Rachel's voice cut him from his thoughts. "What time is it?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It eight-thirty, I had picked up dinner on the way home." Rachel blushed realzing that he picked up the food because she wouldn't have made, nor could she make it. "And you wnt believe who I ran into at work today." He told her as he went to get the food and plates and utensels. "He just showed up at my office, wanting to talk."

Rachels brows creased together. "Who?"

"Cyborg. He knows who I am, he knows you're back and that you are safe. I explained to him that we are working to get the boys back, and that I don't mind that Slade sired Christopher. We talked for a little bit about what has been going on in the tower, or at least what has not been put in the papers." They both frowned, knowing that what has been going on in the tower was not good at first, soon getting better.

"Is he... _okay_ with what we are doing? Hiding from them?" She whispered taking a bit the pasta she had on her plate beside the two slices of pepperoni pizza.

Richard sighed and took a bit out of his pizza, stalling. Swallowing, he looked into her eyes. "He's not happy, but he knows we are capable of doing it, that we can hide in plain sight unlike the rest of them. Cyborg can only when he has the hollowgrams on, but thats not the real him, he can't build a life like that. And Beast Boy is _green_, once again, he will be having some trouble hiding in plain sight. Everyone will reconize him. He can't go back to lthe life he had from when he was a child." He took a sip of his Coke. "And this new girl, Rose, she looks like she can live a normal life, but Cyborg says that she's not one for a picket fence life, that she's hesident when it comes to the public and would rather go in, do the job, get out." A bite from his pasta. "He thinks that she might have endured something when she was younger, something that put her into the martial arts."

"We all have something that has put us here Richard, there's no doubt that this girl is any different." Rachel put her fork down. "I got a call from Slade today..." That got his attention. "He wants me to meet with him to see Alex and Chris."

"When!"

"I don't know that yet."

"Where!"

"I don't know that either, Richard. But he never said I couldn't take you with me to see him, I think you should see him face to face."

i hope you liked that! please review and let me know what you think!


	19. Authors Note Again

Ladies and Gentlemen,

We have a problem on our hands, or more like it in _my_ hands. In the past few weeks my hands have slowly started hurting as I type, and at school it's the worst. I just been to the Walk-In Clinc and made an appointment for the 30th, so until then, I'm going to have to stop writing until I get the problems in my fingers fixed.

My parents think it might be Tendinitis _(inflammation, irritation, and swelling of a tendon, which is the fibrous structure that joins muscle to bone. In many cases, tendinosis (tendon degeneration) is also present. Tendinitis can occur as a result of injury, overuse, or with aging as the tendon loses elasticity.) _I think I might have gotten it from overusage...

So, I may have a couple chapters almost typed out, but I'm going to try and get to them, but I don't promise anything until I can use my hands properly again.

Now, I'm going to figure out how I'm going to get my hand working on it own.

~Gingie


End file.
